The Truth behind Lies
by FireLily16
Summary: We all heard about fangirls meeting Ed and Al in the FMAverse a lot. But how about a story when Ed and Al meets the OC? Alchemists, welcome to the other side of the gate! With no alchemy, no friends, and no information, how do you think Ed and Al will cope? It's a good thing Sam and her friend was here! But Amestrians and Americans don't exactly match, right? [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will only say this once. I do not own FMA**

* * *

"A pain in the ass…"

The only thought in my mind was that phrase. I stretched my arms out on my table and lay my head down there. My friend who was seated next to me, Taylor, smiled nervously as I began to complain. I raised my head up and found myself face-to-face with the blackboard filled with some algebraic mumbo jumbo.

Our teacher continued to explain how to find the negative blah blah. _Ugh. _I thought to myself. _Please oh Lord just hurry up. Maybe pitch in some surprise students or something? Anything?! _I silently begged in my mind. I was longing to get out of this hell hole as soon as the class started.

"Oh yeah," I looked up and found out that my teacher stopped writing in the board. "Today we have two new students. They're from another country so respect their traits." He said flatly. We all nodded. He then turned to the door to our classroom and walked to it. He peered outside and talked for a while before returning back inside.

The whole classroom perked with curiosity. "New students?" Taylor said aloud. I nodded with a straight face. "Yes Taylor. That's what teacher boring said just a second ago." Taylor rolled her eyes at me. Taylor had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing the standard uniform of our school. You know, the white button up shirt with green vest that compliments her eyes, gray skirt socks and shoes.

I wore mine a bit differently though. I still wore the white button up shirt but I didn't tuck it in and I tied the ribbon a bit loosely around my collar. I wore the same gray skirt but I don't wear socks and shoes but just regular white sneakers.

Where was I? Oh yeah.

Teacher Boring faced the class. "You can come in." he said. The door slid open and revealed two boys. Both had greenish hair and gold eyes. The shorter one was wearing a ponytail (which actually looked good in it) and the other one had neat hair. They walked forward and faced the class.

"Class, this is Edmund and Albert Heindrich. They will be studying her from now on. And for your seats," Teacher Boring stared at the clipboard in his hand while I focused on the newbies' hair. Green hair? Weird. But my hair was blue so who am I to judge?

"Edmund, you sit behind Sam while Albert you sit behind Taylor." Then Teacher Boring's face glared at me. "Sam, you better behave or—" I waved off the threat. "Yeah, yeah, principal office, parents then bye-bye boring class." The class snickered. Teacher Boring sigh. "Just be quiet and listen." He finished.

The two newbies headed towards their seats and so our lesson continued. I looked outside at the windows, tapping my fingers impatiently on the table. I felt a tap on my shoulder and found out it was from Taylor. "What?" I asked. She sigh and pointed to the lesson. "It wouldn't kill you to listen for ten minutes right?" I groaned. "I won't make it…" Taylor shook her head. I rested my head on my arms and pretended to be listening.

I started doodling in my math notebook. Taylor sometimes praised my artworks but I don't see why she makes big deals out of them. I drew the flannel logo of FMA subconsciously and spaced out for the rest of the period.

* * *

"Okay, so that's it. Lunch break everyone." Teacher Boring said as he walked out the room. I let out a huge sigh of relief and stretched my arms upward. "Woo! Lunch break! I thought I'll never make it!" Taylor sigh. "Sam, that's what you say when you go to Mr. Luigi's class." I pouted and made a 3 face. "Oh shut up. It's not my fault his classes are boring." I said. I stood up and took my field hockey stick with me and followed Taylor to the cafeteria.

We took our lunch trays and sat on an empty table. "Thank you for the food." I whispered as I dug into my burger. Taylor turned to my hockey stick. "You really don't leave your hockey stick don't you Sam?" she said with a smile. I stopped eating. "Field hockey stick. A regular hockey stick is twice as big as Blaster!" I corrected. Taylor laughed. "Blaster? You name your sticks?" I growled. "He's my partner. He helped me a lot in the streets!"

"Um, excuse me?"

We both stopped talking and turned to our front. There we saw the same green haired boys holding trays. "Can we sit here?" the one with the neat hair asked. "Sure. Go ahead." I answered as I ate my burger. They both sat down and began eating.

"So what's your name?" I looked up. "Sam. Sam Johnson." I replied. "Taylor Everdeen." Taylor said. "So what country do you come from? Certainly from a country where green hair is usual." I said. Taylor looked at me. "Sam! You have blue hair!" Edmund nodded. "Yeah. You have no right to tell us about fashion sense." I grew a bit annoyed by that but I let that remark slide. _They're just newbies Sam. They do not know the real you._

The whole lunch break was fine. We got to know a bit more about Edmund and Albert. When the bell rang, I stood up and took my stick and slung it over my shoulder. I popped a lollipop in my mouth and headed to the classroom.

"Oh yeah! Sam, why do you carry that stick around?" Albert asked. I looked at my stick. "Well, you can say that it's my weapon. I never leave home without it." I said. Edmund smirked. "Weapon? That thing? That's really stupid." I stopped walking and gritted my teeth. "Sam, they're just new kids! Don't scare them, okay?" Taylor begged, trying to control my anger. "Scare us?" Albert asked politely.

"Hey Edmund, wanna try it?" I growled. "Hm?" I looked at him with the scariest glare I could muster. "WANNA TRY?!" I shouted. He looked scared shitless and tried running away, but I used the curve of my stick and pulled his shirt collar.

As I beat Edmund into a pulp, Albert and Taylor just stood there. "Um, does this happen a lot?" he asked. Taylor sigh. "My friend is just really… sensitive?" she said.

When I finished, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and continued walking to the classroom. "Let's go." I said. Albert had to drag his brother's body to the next class with a bit of help from Taylor.

* * *

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. I was fixing my things when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found Edmund and Albert. "What do you want?" I asked. Albert nudged his brother then Edmund sigh. "Sorry I called you stick stupid." He grumbled. I smirked. "Now you know not to insult something that can beat you up pretty bad." Edmund nodded vigorously.

I smiled. "I wasn't offended so don't worry. Oh! And try to be careful around the streets." I said as I took my bag and slung it over my shoulder and waved at them. "Not much people appreciate dyed hair!"

I walked down the stairs when I felt footsteps catch up with me. I turned around and found Edmund and Albert looking at me with freaked expressions. "How *pant* did *pant* you know?" Edmund asked. "Heh? Know what?"

"That our hair was dyed?!" Albert asked. I laughed. "Please! It's obvious since your eyebrows were yellow. If you guys are blondes I don't see why you have to hide it." I replied. They sigh. Then I felt something drop in my bag. My papers fell to the ground.

"Oh man!"

I kneeled down and gathered my papers. "I'll help." Albert and Edmund said as they took papers. Edmund was scanning the papers. I smirked inwardly. _Curiosity kills the cat Ed! _Then something clicked. _Ed?_

I looked at Edmund suspiciously. Gold hair, gold eyes, and short. _Hmm… something just clicks about this guy. _I thought. Edmund caught me staring at him. "Something on my face?" he asked. I shook my head and collected my papers. I saw Al staring at something.

"What's wrong Al?" Edmund asked. I leaned in closer and found my sketch of Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. They both gawked and I swear Edmund was twitching.

"What? Haven't seen a sketch about Fullmetal Alchemist?" I asked as I took the paper. Edmund and Albert looked at each other then smiled nervously. "O-of course we had! W-we were just surprised on how amazing your drawing was!" Albert exclaimed.

I blushed a bit. "W-well, whatever! Thanks for helping anyway! S-see you!" I called as I ran back to my house. I turned my head and glanced over my shoulder. I saw them sighing in relief. I continued to run downstairs until I reached my house.

I threw my bag on the couch and walked to my room. I slumped into bed and stared at the white ceiling. My room wasn't big or small, but you can say it was just right. I am a big anime fan, but I don't have a lot of posters. I just have one from Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist and Fairy Tail. I had a bookshelf on one end of the wall that held all my manga volumes.

With a sigh, I tossed and turned in bed. "Edmund and Albert… Hmm… Why do I get the feeling I knew them from before?" I grumbled. I shook my head. "Nah… probably just some mix up." I waved the suspicions off and stood up, taking my hockey stick.

"Ah well. It's not like it's the end of the world, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Flip, flip, flip! Curses!"

I ran like crazy as I ran like a maniac from screaming sports girls. "Taylor! Taylor! Please! HELP ME!" I screamed as I ran around in circles. Taylor, Edmund, and Albert watched with no emotion at all as I ran for my life. "You can do it Sammy!" Taylor cheered. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND EAT LUNCH! HELP ME!" Taylor just continued to eat her sandwich.

Oh, wait. I'm jumping towards conclusions again, huh? Well, I'll give you a fast run in on what happened earlier today! Read fast please!

**Earlier that day…**

I was walking towards school when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and found Edmund and Albert waving. Albert, as usual had a smile on his face and Edmund was just acting cool. "You guys live near here?" I asked. Albert nodded. I noticed something off. "Hmmm…" I said as I looked up in the sky.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked. "It's weird to call you guys Edmund or Albert. Can I just call you something like, Ed and Al?" Edmund and Albert exchanged looks but nodded. "Sure." Edmund replied. I smiled. "Well, let's go to school. We might be late." Al said.

On our way to school, Ed and Al talked about a lot of stuff. Well, they were mostly talking about the countries they visited and the languages they learned, but I didn't care either way. When we reached the gate, I stopped in my tracks. My face grew dead serious.

"Ed, Al, I need a favor." The two said boys turned to me. "What favor?" Ed asked. I looked around. "I need you guys to hide my face, got it?" I whispered. "Huh?" I grabbed Ed's collar. "Please! If you don't, I'll get killed!" I shouted-whispered. Ed looked puzzled but nodded anyway.

The three of us slowly inched ourselves through the crowd until we got to the classroom. As soon as I stepped in, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! I'm safe! You guys are angels!" I exclaimed dramatically. Ed and Al sweat dropped. "I don't understand but you're welcome?" Al said.

Taylor approached me with her usual peppy smile. "You survived?" she asked. I nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. "Alive and kicking!" Taylor laughed and turned to the Ed and Al.

"You guys are really interesting." She stated. Ed and Al looked at each other in wonder. "Interesting? How?" Al asked. Taylor stuck out her tongue playfully. "Just like that." I sigh as I stood up and dragged my Blaster on the ground until I reached my seat.

"I'm beat!" I exclaimed as an animated huff of smoke escaped my lips. The door opened again and this time revealed Teacher Boring. "Alright, class settle down…"

After those four words, my brain went to dead-gone mode.

***{Timeskip}***

It was lunch time and me and Taylor carefully peered out of the classroom door. "None of them in the left ma'am!" Taylor informed. I nodded and looked at the right. "I see. It's safe!" I stood up but stayed in the same spot. Ed and Al walked up to us. "You've been acting weird since this morning Sam. Something bothering you?" Al asked. "Yup!" I replied.

"Then what is it?" Ed asked. "Let's just say that my life depends on it today." Taylor looked at the boy's faces. It was obvious that they were completely lost. "Well, today is the day of club members recruiting and Sam here has a great reputation in sports. Sometimes, it causes to much attention."

"Attention? How? It's not like a mob of girls from other clubs are going to chase her around school and force her to join." Ed stated boredly. "They might! And don't jinx the worst!" I hissed. Ed smirked. "Oh really?" he cupped his mouth with both of his hands. "HEY EVERYONE! SAMANTHA JOHNSON IS RIGHT HERE AT CLASS 1-3!"

Dead silence then filled the hallway. All girls looked at me with incredulous looks on their faces. If looks can kill, Ed would have been dead by now! In three seconds flat, a crowd of screaming girls from different sports clubs began chasing me around campus.

"EEEK! EDMUND!"

Ed just sat there, with his eyes a bit wide. "I was correct." He mumbled. Taylor sweat dropped. "You shouldn't have done that." She said, the smile not leaving her face. "HELP ME! ALBERT?!" Al just shrugged. I glared at the trio. "TRAITORS!"

**Back to the present…**

"I'm surprised Sam still has enough energy to run." Al said as he chewed into his burger. "Yeah. But if you're life depends on it, you don't really care." Ed countered. "I guess you're right Brother." Taylor watched as I desperately tried to outrun all of these clubs.

"Please Great Sam!" all of them said at the same time as they bowed their heads in front of me. "At least do a try-out of each club at dismissal and see which club suits your fancy!" A pig tailed girl begged. Looks like she was in the baseball club.

I crossed my arms and put on my thinking face which was basically my eyes closed and a 3 mouth. "I think you should." Al suggested. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Maybe if you do that, they'll stop chasing you every year." Taylor pitched in. Ed just nodded in agreement. I held out my Blaster at him and glared. "It was you who got me in this trouble in the first place, you shrimp!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN SQUISH HIM WITH YOUR BOOT?!"

I was taken back. Ed noticed my face. "Brother!" Al scolded. I narrowed my eyes at Ed. _Something does click about this dude… _I sigh. "I didn't say those stuff in the first place!" I said as I hung my Blaster across my shoulder, narrowing my eyes at him.

I turned to the clubs. "Fine, I agree." They all smiled and cheered. "But!" they stopped and looked at me. "If I don't find interest in any clubs, you promise you will never chase me around school during club recruitment day. Understand?" they all saluted. "YES MA'AM!" I sweat dropped. "What are you guys, a monolith?"

The day went on as I tried out the different clubs. As the sun began to set, I plopped unto a nearby bench and wiped the sweat from my face. "I'm tired…" I breathed. Taylor gave me water while Al gave me another lollipop. "You were great! I didn't know you were so athletic!" Al praised. "Thanks Al."

Ed was sulking in the corner. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "Oops, I totally forgot about Edmund!" Taylor squeaked. I narrowed my eyes as I formed a plan in my brain. With a smirk, I said "Must have something to do with his height." Just as I expected, little goldie started a very famous rant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA PUNY SIZED BOY?!"

My smirk faded as I stretched my arms upwards. "Anyways, I'm beat!" I announced as I stood up. I took my bag and slung it at my shoulder. "See you later guys! I have to be home early since I got a lot of extra homework! Courtesy of teacher boring who makes chemicals explode in class…" I grumbled. Everyone laughed and smiled. Although that was true! Today everyone freaked because there was a flammable chemical in the room and our teacher lit a match.

_"Stop, stop, stop!" I yelled as I grabbed teacher boring in a headlock. "What?" he asked boredly. Ed and Al ran to me. "Teacher, you can't just light a fire when you're in the middle of a room filled with flammable chemicals!" ED exclaimed. "Heh? Why not?" I got pissed._

_"You bastard! You call yourself a scientist when you don't even know what to do ?! FLAMMABLE! GET IT?! THAT MEANS IT EXPLODES WHEN FIRE IS NEAR YOU DUMBASS!" I shook my teacher vigourously. "Brain… Swishing…" I heard him murmur. I continued to torture him while Taylor, Ed, and Al tried to calm me down. "Sammy! You might kill him!" Taylor said. "Sam! Enough! Teacher's fainted!" Ed exclaimed. "Sam!" Al called. _

_In the end, you can hear a loud boom erupt in a nearby school._

I sweat dropped at the memory. "Sometimes I think I should start calling teacher boring, teacher stupid." I grumbled. Ed and AL laughed. "Although I don't know how he was able to become a teacher. I hope he's okay." Ed said. Al smiled nervously. "Let's just hope he survives." Taylor prayed.

"Bye guys!" I waved as I walked off. Everyone waved bye as I walked home.

Repeating what I did yesterday, I threw my bag at the couch, slumped to my room and lay down on my soft bed. I began thinking. "Gold hair, gold eyes, short-tempered, small, pony tail… and then Al call him 'brother'…" I sat up and put on my thinking face again.

"Wait!"

I jumped to my manga bookshelf and looked at the covers. "Let's see. Fairy Tail 25… 26… Fullmetal Alchemist!" I exclaimed as I flipped the pages. I saw Edward Elric's profile at the end of the cover. Once I finished reading, my eyes grew wide. "No way…"

I took in a deep breath. "Calm down Sam! You're anime girl is getting out! There's no way that Ed and Al is really Ed and Al!" then my face went blank. "If I say that it sounds sort of confusing… How about I say, 'There is no way Edmund and Albert is Edward and Alphonse!'" but then my face went blank again. "If I say that it sounds kind of retarded and— wait! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

I put my book back on the shelf and heard the door close downstairs. I went downstairs and found my older brother, Simon at the couch watching transformers. "Oh, hey li'l sis." He said. I smiled. "Hey big bro, long day at school?" I asked. He nodded. My brother was normal, unlike me. He had messy black hair and brown eyes. I had brown eyes too but I had waist length blue hair.

"So you got into fights?" he asked. I shrugged. "No use avoiding them. If I wanted to avoid them I could have dyed my hair black." I said as I went to the kitchen to drink some orange juice. "I guess you're right. Just be careful, got that?" I poured the orange juice in the glass. "Okay." I said as I drank from the carton.

"Don't pour the juice in the glass of you're not going to drink from it anyway!" my brother exclaimed. "Can you buy another carton of orange juice big bro? We're all out." I said as I shook the carton. "That's why you don't drink from the carton." I ignored him and sat on the couch. "Okay, okay, go and buy." I said as I made a shooing motion.

"I'm your big brother! You should be buying it! Not me!" he exclaimed. You know the anime style of a guy reacting to some crap? Imagine my brother like that with me just giving him a 'I don't care just listen' look and you got the scene right.

"Do it." I said simply. "No way!" he shouted. I gave him puppy eyes and stood on my knees. "Please oh great nee-sama!" then my brother sigh. "Fine!"

I quickly sat on the couch and continued watching TV. "Go on then, sewer insect." I deadpanned. My brother sulked. "I hate you…" I smirked. "I try!"

When he left, I stood up and recalled all the things earlier.

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN BE SQUISHED BY BOOTS?!"_

I smirked. "If he was going undercover, that idiot should have gotten rid of that stupid fetish. And Al shouldn't call him brother. Dyeing their hair may make a difference, but as long as you don't die the eyebrows, your true hair color is exposed."

I subconsciously walked to the window. I smiled. "Whatever. As long as I don't have real proof, this is just my regular anime fantasies. Man, I'm stupid." I said as I watched TV.

* * *

**A/N: Here are my replies to those who have reviewed already. :)**

**1. Clair Aragon: Really? Well thank you Jesus that my teacher isn't like that! The lab exploding thing happened already and it caused a LOT of damage at our laboratory. I'm surprised my teacher still teacher there...**

**2. Oceanic minds: I know right? Sometimes when you see a story in FMA, it's always the OC going to the other side. I don't have a problem with it but it kinda gets on my nerves that no one thought about this kind of plot.**

**3. Technochocolate: No complaints? Okay! :) But if you spot any mistakes in my grammar, don't hesitate to speak up! **

**You guys rock! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my alarm clock. "Oh… it's still early… and it's Friday… Yeah!" I cheered as I got up in bed. "If I start the day quickly, the day will end quickly too!" I hurriedly took a shower and changed into my uniform and grabbed my Blaster. I went downstairs and the smell of bacon filled my nose.

A small smile crept up my lips as I approached the kitchen. "Well what's for breakfast big bro? Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked. My big brother was cooking with a plain yellow apron on. He smiled. "Why not? I was hungry so why don't we have breakfast together?"

I sat down on the table and took a slice of toast. I spread strawberry jam over it and ate heartily. "Here big bro," I said as I passed him a small plastic bag. He took it and curiously looked inside. His face broke out into a huge smile.

"WHOA! IT'S THE NEW LIMITED EDITION TRANSFORMERS MODELING KIT!"

I watched as my brother began to point out useless details about the model I gave him. "Wait a minute where did you get this?" he asked. I smiled. "If you don't like it I can have it back." He ran upstairs and I heard a small click. I chuckled.

I walked out the door and made my way to school. I unwrapped a strawberry flavored lollipop and ate it. I then passed by a store that sells charms and the sort. "Sam!" I screamed when a dark creepy voice snuck up behind me.

"O-oh… it's just Len…" I sigh. Len was my creepy, ghost fanatic rival. "I see you are troubled by something… your soul is showing signs of doubt and uncertainty…" she murmured. Her pale skin and dark raven hair made me think she was some sort of witch.

I scoffed. "I'm a scientist Len! I do not believe in curses or whatever you say!" I stated. Len's ghostly aura got bigger. "I will make you believe in the occult one day!" she said.

The door to Len's store opened and revealed my favorite boys. "Ed? Al? What in heaven's name were you doing in there?" I asked as I pointed to the store. "This girl wants us to believe in God and occults and curses…" Ed grumbled. Al laughed nervously. "In the end we had to find our way back since we got lost inside."

I turned to Len. "Just how big is your store?" Len laughed evilly. "I will not give up scientist… you shall believe in the occult!" she declared as she disappeared. All three of us sweat dropped.

"Seriously," I sigh. I turned to Ed and Al. "Oh yeah, did you guys do your math homework?" I asked flatly. They both nodded. "Why?" Al asked. I scratched my head embarrassingly. "Can I copy of yours?"

"What the?! You can't just copy of Al! That's cheating!" Ed exclaimed.

"Shut up! I was busy last night!"

"Doing what?!"

I looked away. "… watching anime?" I swore I saw an animated tick mark on Ed's forehead.

"That isn't an excuse! Just answer yours!"

"Why can't I copy?! I mean, please?"

"NO!"

Al just stood by and watched the two of us bicker. "Those two get along don't they?" Al turned around and found the smiling brunette. "Oh, good morning Taylor." Al greeted. With her usual smile, Taylor returned his greeting. She then faced both of us. "What are those two doing?" Al sweat dropped. "Well, Sam wanted to copy of my homework but Brother wouldn't allow it." Taylor laughed.

"You two get along well!" Taylor said. Me and Ed faced her. We stared at her for three seconds.

"HEH?!"

Al nodded in agreement. "Yup! You two do get along!" We both pointed to each other.

"We don't!" we cried out in unison. Seeing that made Al and Taylor laugh.

When they stopped laughing, Taylor clapped her hands. "Um, shouldn't we be going to school? My watch says that we only have ten minutes left until the first period starts." I stood there gaping like an idiot.

In two seconds, all of us began running like maniacs towards school. "This is all your fault!" I cried to Ed. "My fault?! You're the one who started it!"

"But I wasn't the one acting like a prissy little baby!"

"At least I don't cheat!"

"It isn't cheating! It's called helping!"

"What?! Those are two have different meanings!"

"Shut up you baby!"

We reached school just in time. We ran to our seats and acted normally. Teacher Boring entered and took out his clipboard. "Okay," he said with his usual bored voice. "let's check the attendance. Anderson, Kim!" Kim raised her hand.

I glanced behind me at Ed and gave him a thumbs up. He returned it with a cheeky grin. Al caught us and smiled. Taylor giggled a bit.

"Everdeen, Taylor." Taylor raised her hand.

"Heindrich, Albert." Al raised his hand.

"Heindrich, Edmund." Ed raised his hand.

"Johnson— oh wait, Sam! You were called into the principal's office."

I cocked my head in curiosity. "But teacher! Sammy didn't do anything wrong!" Taylor protested. Teacher Boring sigh. "No, no, it's not trouble. She was just called in. So were you Taylor." Me and Taylor looked at each other.

"Well, go on. I don't mind Sam leaving because she'll just snore in class while Taylor is such an angel." Taylor held me back before I could reach my Blaster and literally blast this guy off the planet. (Get it? Okay, bad joke.)

We both headed to the principal's office. I noticed Taylor fidgeting here and there. "Why are you so nervous Taylor?" I asked coolly. She started sweating. "W-what if something horrible happened? Like an explosion or a zombie attack or—" I immediately cut her off.

"Taylor, you worry too much! Maybe the head honcho just wants to inform us something that we have to know like charity work or extra credit." I said. Taylor looked at me. "Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Yup!" _Although if there really was an extra credit assignment I'd rather take that… _I thought to myself.

We finally reached the principal's office a.k.a head honcho. "Yo head honcho what's up?" I asked casually. Taylor freaked. "S-sammy!" Our principal laughed. He was wearing a light brown suit with blue and white striped tie. He had white hair, a moustache and round glasses. The reason I'm cool with head honcho is because we're basically good friends. Although that doesn't excuse my grades…

I noticed another man beside the head honcho. I smiled and walked forward with Taylor trailing behind me. "Anyways, who's that?" I asked. The man had gold hair and gold eyes. He was also wearing a suit but it was dark brown and had a green tie. He also had glasses but they were kind of rectangular.

_Hmm… where have I seen this guy? Come on Sammy, think! _I racked my brain.

"Sam, Taylor, sit." We did as we told and I took a small stool while Taylor sat on the couch. "So what's this about head honcho? Don't tell me I have to do extra credit stuff again!" I moaned. Head honcho laughed but grew serious after. "Sam, I was informed that both you and Taylor are anime fans, am I right?" he asked. I gulped. So did Taylor. "Yes?" I answered. Taylor merely nodded.

"And I understand that you know a lot about the anime Fullmetal Alchemist, yes?" I nodded. I was sweating buckets. _Woah, woah, what's going on? Head honcho only gets serious when I'm in trouble! Oh crap, I am in trouble!_

"You're not in trouble!" Head honcho sang. "What the heck, can you read minds?!" I exclaimed animatedly.

Head honcho grew serious again. "Then you won't mind me asking a few more questions?" I nodded. Taylor was screaming. "D-did I do something wrong? P-please tell me!" she begged. Head honcho waved his hands. "It's okay! No trouble! Just some questions from a fellow anime lover!"

I stared at him like O.O

"Anyways, I see that you love Fullmetal Alchemist and sometimes draw the flannel logo in your notebook unconsciously right Sam?" I gulped. "Yeah…" Then head honcho turned to Taylor. "And I see that you love making transmutation circles, right?" Taylor nodded too. "But why are you asking head honcho?" I asked.

"Because I need to know." He replied simply. Head honcho turned to the man with the gold hair. "Hohenheim, these are the ones who I was talking about." _Hohenheim?! No way! But…_

"Should you inform them?" Hohenheim asked. Head honcho shook his head and grinned at us. "Sam, Taylor, you are excused. You may return to classes." Taylor heaved a huge sigh. I narrowed my eyes at Head honcho who noticed immediately. I shook my head and headed for the exit.

"See ya head honcho." I waved. Taylor ran to me with a huge smile. "I thought I would be in trouble." She said. I smiled. "Taylor in trouble? Somehow that doesn't fit." Taylor pouted.

"How about we head to the canteen? Let's eat some crepes before break time!" I said as I ran to the canteen. Taylor smiled. "Okay! But wait! We should get back to class!" Taylor reminded. I just laughed. "No way!"

* * *

"So Hohenheim, what do you think?" Principal Richard asked. Hohenheim looked at the door where the girls exited. "They might be capable. But why do you choose them? I don't see any traits." Richard chuckled. He stood up and looked out his office window.

"Taylor comes from a wealthy family so she clearly has a lot of information. She also has a high IQ of 160. Taylor's personality makes it as if she's innocent and she doesn't know anything when she is actually more informed about everything than anyone else. As for Samantha," Richard turned to Hohenheim and cleaned his glasses.

"Samantha is the most coordinated student here. She has immense strength and, believe it or not, high intelligence. She was also known for her computer hacking. As for her attitude, she can easily stay calm at all kinds of situations. Both of them are perfect for the job." Hohenheim sigh. "I don't want to drag children into this."

Richard nodded. "But those two will find out your secret by themse. They are different from the rest." Richard looked out the window and found Sam eating a crepe with Taylor. A sad smile crept up his face. "Oh well."

* * *

Lunch time came and students began to appear at the gardens. "Taylor! Sam!" Al called. I waved back and he and his brother ran to us. I continued to eat my crepe as Ed sat down beside me. "So why did the principal call you?" I shrugged. "Just some weird questions." I replied. Taylor nodded.

Ed took out his lunch box and started eating. Al did too. I heard my cell phone ring and I took it out. "A message?" Taylor asked. I nodded. "Yup. Great. Another threatening message! Oh I'm so scared." I said boredly. Al had a worried look on his face. "Shouldn't you be concerned about this?" he asked. I smiled and closed my phone.

"I get these kind of stuff all the time! Don't worry. I'll just talk to those Yankees or whatever to stop bugging me. Gah!" I laid down on the grass and started wriggling like a worm. "It's such a pain in the ass! I don't wanna do it!" I whined as I made my 3 face.

Ed shook his head. "They can really hurt you. You need to take this more seriously!" he warned. I stopped wriggling and Taylor laughed. Ed turned to Taylor. "What? Did I say something?" he asked.

Taylor nodded. "You shouldn't worry about Sammy. She'll be alright!" Al blinked. "Taylor! You should also be worried!" Taylor looked up. "Such a beautiful day~" she sang. "Are you even listening?" Al asked.

I laughed. "Alright! Since you two worry warts won't stop warning me, how about I bring you to the place where I'll meet them? I'll beat those punks good and show you just how cool I am!" I said smugly. Ed sweat dropped. "I bet you're going to lose." He murmured. I grew a tick mark and reached for my Blaster. "Huh? Say that again, Ed! Me and my Blaster can't hear you clearly!" I said through gritted teeth. I also emphasized the word 'Blaster' so he can get it.

Ed gulped and shook his head. "N-nothing!"

* * *

After classes, I took my Blaster stick and tapped on Ed's shoulder. "So you coming?" I asked. Ed nodded. "Yeah. Can't let a girl fight on her own." He said flatly. I sigh. "You really don't get it, do you?" Ed cocked his head to the left. I sigh. "Nevermind."

Taylor and Al headed out. "Come on Sammy!" she called. "Okay!"

We walked to an abandoned warehouse. I looked everywhere and found nothing. "Huh? Was this some sort of prank?!" I asked. I heard a monkey-ish laugh behind me and found three Yankees. One had blonde hair, another had red hair, and the other had pink hair. And they were all girls.

"So you were the ones who gave me the text message?" I asked. They smirked. "Ya! And ya ain't gonna get away from this one girly! Ya beat us up once, it ain't happening twice!" the blonde said as she ran towards me. She threw her fist at me which I dodged by moving to the left.

I held Blaster and swung it at her, hitting her face. I swung Blaster again and hit her in the shoulder. Then I kicked her in the gut and sent her flying backwards. "Momo!" the other two cried out. The red haired girl came at me with a metal stick and started swinging it wildly.

I blocked the stick using Blaster. She lowered her stick and tried to trip me with it, but I jumped up and kicked the yankee in the face. I then hit her numerous times until she was K.O.

I faced the pink haired one who was shivering slightly. This made me smirk. "Well, not so hot now that you're friends aren't with you?" I asked. The pink haired yankee growled and ran away, with the other two following. "You'll pay for this!" they cried.

I faced Ed and Al, who were gaping like a fish. "Well? What did I tell you?" Ed sigh. "Fine, you were right." He said as he held up his hands in surrender. I grinned. "Then buy me a lollipop!" Al laughed. "You're just like a little kid!" I pouted. "Lollipops give me my energy! If I don't have one in my mouth, I'm completely drained…" I moaned.

"It's also the reason Sammy can't concentrate in class. Eating during class isn't allowed so Sammy is dead gone when there is no lollipop." Taylor explained. Ed nodded. "Oh so that's how it works."

I stretched my arms up. "Hey, since it's a Friday, how about we go out for Karaoke and music? How about it Ed, Al?" I asked. They tilted their heads in confusion.

"What's a Karaoke?"

I stared at Taylor, who stared at Al, who stared at Ed, who stared at me.

Then I just burst into laughter. Taylor as well. Ed and Al's faces were burning by now. "W-what's so funny?!" Ed demanded.

"Y-you d-d-don't know what a karaoke is?! When are you from, the 20th century?!"

"Yeah…" Ed mumbled. "huh? What was that?" I asked. "Nothing! But what is a karaoke?" Taylor pitched in. "Well, a karaoke is like you sing the lyrics of your favorite songs!" Al nodded. I then stopped laughing. "But seriously, don't you people in your country know Karaoke?" I asked.

Ed and Al began sweating buckets. "W-well we came from England!" Al blurted out. Taylor and I exchanged glances. "Heh? England?" we asked at the same time. Ed nodded. "Yeah!"

I crossed my arms. "The poor guys! They don't even know what a karaoke is! Next thing is that they don't know what an mp3 player is!" I joked. Taylor nodded. "Maybe we will have to explain to them about it." We laughed.

"What's an mp3 player?"

I stared at Taylor. "You're joking right? You… you don't know what an mp3 player is?" I asked softly. The two brother shook their heads. I shook my head sadly while Taylor just sigh. "I pity you two poor souls…" I muttered under my breath.

"Seriously, how outdated is England?!" I shouted to no one in particular.

Taylor looked at Ed. "You know what a TV is right?!" Ed scratched his cheek. "Well, yeah." He replied. "How about a radio?!" I asked. Al nodded. "We know that!"

"How about a computer?!"

Dead silence.

I twitched my left eye. "You have no idea what a computer is, don't you." Ed nodded. I pulled my hair in frustration. "GAH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Taylor patted Ed's back. "Don't worry! We'll bring you to the light!" she said. "Don't say that as if we're lost…" Ed muttered.

"How on earth were you able to complete school without a computer?!" I demanded Ed. "W-we just looked for the information at books!" Al explained. "HUH?! AIN'T NO ONE GOT TIME FOR THAT!"

"But what is a computer? Maybe I can understand if you can explain it to me." Al said. "A computer is a device that holds a lot of information about everything. It's almost like a book but you can find things easier and faster through the use of internet." Ed and Al sounded amazed by Taylor's explanation. Ed turned to me.

"What's the internet?"

"Internet is like a cord that connects you to a string of information across the globe. Without it, you can't find anything." I replied. Ed gasped. "It's really that important?!" I nodded. "Yup!" Ed stood up with determination in his eyes.

"Do you think you can research a philosopher's stone with that?!"

I blinked. Taylor stared. We looked at each other and sigh. "Ed, philosopher stones are just myths. They aren't real. And even if you do find any information about it, I don't think you can even use it to make or find one." Taylor said.

Ed looked broken. "Oh…" Al also looked broken. I decided to change the topic. "Anyway, let's go to Karaoke! And we'll explain more things about the internet! Hell, maybe I'll tell you about an iPad!" I said excitedly.

Ed and Al smiled. "Alright!" they said. We all headed towards town and searched for the Karaoke store.

* * *

The whole night we did Karaoke. I guess we finished around 11 pm because Taylor and I were pretty darn sleepy. A huge yawn escaped my lips as I stood up and took my bag. I noticed Taylor sleeping on the couch. "Oh man, Taylor…" I whined. Al picked Taylor up and carried her piggy back style. "I can carry her." He offered.

"Really? You won't be bothered?" I asked. Al nodded with a smile. "Alrighty then! Come on Ed!" I called. Ed came from the back room and followed me outside. "I'll show you Taylor's house but try not to act to surprised, okay?"

Ed scoffed. "Why would we be surprised about her house?" he asked. "Because it's a rich and fancy shmancy mansion with butlers and maids and limos." I replied flatly.

"HEH?!"

We walked for about twenty minutes and found ourselves in front of a really huge silver gate. A gigantic house with peach colored walls stood before us as well as a neatly kept garden. There was a fountain and butlers everywhere. Ed and Al gawked while I tried to call the butlers.

"Hey butler guy! My friend Taylor is here!"

The butlers and maids opened the gate where a woman with brown hair and brown eyes came out. "Taylor! I was worried!" she exclaimed. She turned to me and smiled. "It's good to see you Sam." I smiled. "Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Everdeen."

Taylor's mom's eyes averted to Al who was currently carrying the said girl. "So you must be Taylor's boyfriend?" I began to laugh as Al's cheeks burned. I laughed. "Al isn't Taylor's boyfriend, Mrs. Everdeen."

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Mrs. Everdeen apologized. Al laughed. "Anyway, thank you for bringing my daughter back. I have been so worried! And Sammy," Mrs. EVerdeen turned to me with sad eyes.

"Yes?" I asked. She was about to say something when my phone rang. "Excuse me!" I said as I opened my phone.

"Another text message?" I groaned. Jeez, if it's another batch of Yankees, forget it. "Oh, wait… It's from big bro…"

_To: Sam  
From: Simon_

_Where the hell are you?! Don't tell me you've been drinking shots in bars with random—_

I slammed my phone shut right before I even finished reading. "I'm gonna kill him…"

"Sam, it's getting late! How about you three go home now? You're parents must be worried sick!" I looked down. Mrs. Everdeen noticed. "Oh! I'm sorry Sam I forgot about yours…" I raised my head with a smile. "No problem! Ed, Al! Let's go!"

We left the mansion and made our way home. No one talked between us. I just kept my head low the entire trip home.

When I reached my house, I turned to Ed and Al. "You guys should go home now." I said. They both nodded and walked off. I turned the doorknob and went inside where I heard the transformers opening theme song in the living room.

"SAM!" my brother cried as he raced towards me. He began shaking me. "Are you okay?! Did anyone hit on you?! What happened?! Where were you?!"

I sigh. "Big bro, I was just out with Taylor."

Big bro narrowed his eyes at me. "Then who were those two boys outside the gate earlier?! Don't tell me they were your boy—" I kicked him in the gut. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

After my brother recovered, he gave me bread. "Inside is corned beef. I was thinking you can eat it." He said. I smiled and took the bread. I began walking upstairs. "I'll just sleep now okay?" I said. Big bro nodded.

After taking a shower and changing in to my pjs (which were pink button up shirt with pink shorts) I started eating my bread. While eating, I noticed my computer sitting on the table. "Hm, maybe I'll watch some anime."

I stood up and sat at the roller seat and turned on my computer. After typing the password, the desktop began to set up. I smiled. "Internet connection is… whoa! Three bars!" I opened google chrome and typed in 'Fullmetal Alchemist: conqueror of Shamballa'

I pressed enter and clicked on a google result. The screen changed into blue and showed me a play button. I clicked the button and waited for the movie to load. Once it started, I didn't take my eyes off for a second.

Then I realized something half-way through the movie. "Heindrich… isn't that Ed and Al's last name?" I thought out loud. My curiosity started to get the best of me. I went and hacked into the school records using Taylor's software. (I'll explain more later)

"Class 1-3… Albert and Edmund Heindrich…" I searched all over the screen and found Ed and Al's names. "Woah, in the most important students file! But that ain't nothing!" I clicked it and it showed all the information the school knows.

"_Name, Albert Heindrich. Age, 14. Birthplace: Unknown. Country: Unknown_." I read aloud. My eyes grew wide at the last part.

"_Submitted by: Van Hohenheim_."

"Van… hohenheim…" I repeated. Then an image flashed through my mind. "Wasn't that the man's name in head honcho's room earlier?" I put my fingers on my chin and started to think hard.

"Van Hohenheim isn't a common name. Plus that man actually looked like Van Hohenheim from the anime series. This cannot be my anime fantasies anymore." I murmured. "Time to hack even further."

I went through all the records in England for anyone by the name Heindrich. "Oh come on! There has to be something out there at old England!" I whined. Then I found his profile. "Aw yeah!"

I clicked the profile and started reading.

**"Edmund and Albert Heindrich was responsible for the  
first rocket powered easily by simple machines back in 1927.  
Along with their father, Van Heindrich, their names were praised for many years to come."**

I stood up. "What the hell?! 1927?! How can Ed and Al be alive?! This isn't a coincidence! I want to know what those two are hiding!"

I was about to close the window when I noticed a small report below.

**"The two Heindrich brothers were pronounced dead on  
the month of September. It is also known that their father had also  
disappeared on the same date and time. Search parties were sent  
out to find him but came back with no information.  
It was then announced that Van Heindrich, as well as his two sons  
have died due to uncommon diseases."**

I was freaking out by now. I stood up and took a step away from my computer. "B-but if they were dead t-then how are they still here?!" then something hit me. "Unless they aren't really Edmund and Albert Heindrich! Impersonating someone who died years ago is smart, but no one can escape me."

I printed the report and placed it in my bag. I took my cell phone out and quickly dialed Taylor's number. "Hello?" a voice answered. "Taylor, I need to meet up with you tomorrow at Starbucks! Noon time and don't be late!" I said quickly. "Huh?! But—" I hung up before Taylor could protest.

"It's time to find out who those two really are."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up early and took a cold shower to wake me up. I dried my hair and picked out my clothes for today. After a few minutes of thinking, I settled on a pink sweatshirt with a black frilly skirt. I wore a tight black necklace around my neck and another one on my wrist.

I went downstairs and checked the time. 9:00 am.

_"Hmm… three hours until meeting time… What to do?"_

I walked to the living room and turned on the TV, searching through the channels for anything entertaining to watch. I went to the anime channel and found High School of the Dead showing. My interest perked up as I watched the show.

As soon as I finished it, I checked the time again. "10:00 am? I guess I'll just wander around town before the time." I muttered. I stood up and took my cell phone, money and the paper I printed out yesterday. then placed them inside my shirt pockets. I wore black gladiator shoes and closed the door behind me.

I walked to the town and found a small library on the opposite end of Starbucks. I slowly opened the door and headed inside. "Welcome dear, is there any books you would like to read?" a woman in her mid forties asked sweetly. I couldn't help but smile. "Um, yes. Is there any books on Science Fiction around?" The librarian put her fingers on her chin.

"Oh yes!" she said as she typed in her computer. "There are some of them located near Aisle 4." I thanked her and headed to aisle 4.

"Sci-fi… sci-fi… here!"

I took out a thick leather cased book and flipped through the pages. "Introduction of Alchemy? Now where does that sound familiar?" I chuckled. I began reading chapter through chapter.

**"Alchemy is the science in where you understand the  
object's structure, break it down, and reconstructing  
it into a new form. But the laws of Alchemy does not  
allow one to create an object out of thin air.  
'To gain something you must sacrifice  
something of equal value'. This is the law of Alchemy  
also known as 'Equivalent Exchange'."**

I didn't know how long I was reading that book until I realized that it was already twelve. I closed the book and brought it with me to the librarian. "Excuse me, but may I borrow this?" I asked. The librarian smiled. "Yes dear."

After a few minutes, I raced out the store and looked around Starbucks. I spotted my friend, waiting patiently while sipping a strawberry cream shake. Taylor's hair was tied in a braid and she wore a green sundress and boots. I ran to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Sammy!" she said as she hugged me. She motioned me to sit and so I did. "So why did you call me? It must be pretty important because you called in the middle of the night." I laughed. "Well, it was about Ed and Al." Taylor raised her eyebrow as I took out the print out.

"Read it." I said.

As soon as Taylor finished, her eyes were as wide as soccer balls. "T-then E-ed and A-al are… aren't… ALIVE?!"

I blinked.

"What?! No! What I was trying to show you is that Ed and Al are imposters!" I said as I smacked my forehead. Taylor blinked and rubbed her head, clearly embarrassed of her zombie theory. "Ehehe… then who are they? If it says here that they died then—"

"What are you guys talking about?"

We turned our heads.

_"Speak of the devil…" _I thought. I mustered a smile. "Nothing! Just some stuff about Alchemy. Right Taylor?" I winked at her. Taylor got the message and nodded. "Yup!" Ed and Al's faces brightened. "You guys are in to Alchemy? That's great!" Al said.

I nodded. "Yeah but what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Well we were planning to go to the library but Brother had to stop here because his stomach growled." Al explained. Me and Taylor looked at Ed who looked away.

"Oh, um, can we ask you guys something?" I glared at Taylor who shrunk. "What is it?" Ed asked. Taylor was about to open her mouth when I shoved a honey glazed doughnut in it. "What she was asking is if it's okay for you guys to hang out with us later!" I said quickly. Taylor struggled to swallow her doughnut as I waited for Ed and Al's decision.

"Sure, why not?"

Taylor swallowed the doughnut. "Wait! I—" I shoved another doughnut in her mouth and smiled nervously. "Anyways, how about we go to timezone?" I suggested.

"Timezone?" Al asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's a place full of games. All sorts!" Taylor nodded. "We can play guns, air hockey, wack squirrels and win prizes!" Ed's eyes twinkled. "Prizes? What kinds?" he asked. "It depends on how much points you receive." I replied. Then I smirked.

"Heeeey~ How about we have a contest? Whoever takes the most points in timezone wins everyone else's points." I said. Ed smirked. "You're on, Johnson."

"How about the loser?" Taylor asked. Ed smiled evilly. "The loser will have to treat everyone to snacks!" Al sweated buckets while Taylor pumped her fist in the air. "Alright! Challenge accepted!" Al stared at Taylor. "HEH?! But I don't even know how to work a computer Taylor!"

I smiled. "That's why we're going to be working in pairs! Taylor and Al, and me and Ed." Al nodded. "May the best pair win!" I cheered. "YEAH!"

We all ran to timezone and bought our cards. After filling them with credits, me and Ed looked around. "Well what game do you want to try first?" I asked. He pointed to a small table. "How about that?" he suggested. "That's air hockey. You try to hit the puck into the enemy's net." I explained.

Ed slid the card through the game panel and the game turned on. "So how do you play?" Ed asked as he inspected the game hitter. I laughed. "That thing you're holding! Use it to slide the puck to the enemy's hole! Like this," I said as I pushed the puck and it swiftly landed in Ed's net.

"Hey…"

I laughed. "That's the rules, baby." I said. Ed took the puck out of the compartment and slid it towards my net. I blocked it and sent it back to Ed and scored another two points. "Woohoo!" I cheered.

The next ten minutes, I ended up winning. We both won forty points (Ed got five, I got thirty five) and filled our cards with it. "We got forty points! How do you think Al and Taylor is holding up?" I asked. Ed just sulked. "Come on Ed, no one gets it right in the first try!" I said. Ed just sulked again. I sweat dropped.

"I hope Taylor isn't having any problems."

* * *

"Come on Al!"

Taylor pointed Al to a dance game. "What's that Taylor?" Al asked. "This," Taylor said pointing to the game. "is a dance game! You step on the arrows on the floor according to what the screen shows you!" Al cocked his head to the left. "How?" Taylor smiled and pulled Al's wrist.

"Look, take for example the arrow shown in the screen is pointing left. When it reached the red line, you step on the arrow. Try not to be step on the arrows too late or too early." Taylor explained.

The music started and so did Al and Taylor. They both danced according to the screen and jumped up and down. "Wow Al! You're pretty good!" she said. Al's cheeks were tinted with pink. "Thanks Taylor."

When the music ended, the two were breathing heavily. "YOU WON THIRTY FIVE POINTS." A robotic voice announced. Taylor squealed. "That was fun! How about we try more games Al?" Taylor suggested, her green eyes shining with excitement. Al nodded with a bright smile. "Alright!"

* * *

"Um, Ed, I don't think this is a good idea…"

Ed smirked. "It's just a haunted house."

I gulped. _I should have never accepted his offer even if we might win two hundred points each. _

You see, there was this challenge in timezone. Two hundred points each goes to the people who would go inside and pass through. Of course, I knew that the house was just fake but I still felt scared. I stayed as close to Ed as possible until I see the exit.

I heard a shrill scream ring through the halls and a hand reach for my ankles. I jerked away and held on to Ed's left arm for dear life. Ed looked at me in surprise, but smirked. "Oh! Is the almighty Samantha Johnson afraid of a mere haunted house?" he teased. I felt tears come through my eyes but I refused to let him see them. "Shut your trap Ed!"

The longer we stayed in the house, the more the tears swelled up. I was really scared. No, not because of the monsters or the surprise zombie or the man with the chainsaw who chased us half way through the halls, or the vampire that offered me candy. I was afraid of the dark and screams. Yes, a pathetic fear but I was always nyctophobic and I always hated hearing screams of pain. They reminded me so much of my past…

We neared the exit when I felt creepy hands crawling behind my back. Ed turned back and his eyes grew wide. "Sam!" I turned around and found a rotting corpse behind me. _That's it! _I thought. _No more!_

I screamed and kicked the corpse away. Then I curled into a ball and covered my ears and closed my eyes. "Make it go away… make it go away…" I pleaded. Ed ran to my side and looked at me. "Sam, it's okay. It's me." I slowly opened my eyes and found the green haired chibi in front of me. I sniffed a bit and rubbed my eyes.

"You could have told me you were afraid of monsters." He said. I shook my head. "It's not the monsters. It's the screams and the dark." Ed pulled me into a hug. "Come on, let's get out of here and win those points. I can't have my little brother beating me." He joked. I laughed and slowly stood up. Ed took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I nodded and we passed through the door, seeing everyone outside clapping and cheering. "Congratulations you two! You were the first couple who didn't run half way through the house! Here's your four hundred points!" the man said.

I smiled and Ed who smiled back. Then my mind went blank. "Wait, did you just say 'couple'?!" the man tilted his head and nodded. "Yeah! I mean, you're holding hands aren't you?" me and Ed looked at our hands and blushed bright red. "We're not a couple! Just friends!" I protested. The man smirked. "Yeah right!"

After ten minutes of shouting, kicking and beating the man senseless (That was me. Ed had to hold me back) we finally took our points and began to look for Taylor and Al. I was still blushing from what happened earlier.

"Hey Sam?" I looked at Ed. "Don't get the wrong idea okay! We're just friends!" he stuttered. I blinked and blushed even harder. "S-shut up! Don't be an idiot!" I shouted at him.

We continued to find Taylor and Al in silence until I heard their voices. "Al! Come on! Next game!" I laughed. "Taylor!" I called. Taylor turned to me with a smile on her face. "Guess how much points we got!" she said excitedly. I smirked. "Me and Ed got four hundred and forty points!" Ed and I beamed.

"Really? That's how much points we got!" Al exclaimed. My smirk fell. "So it's a tie? Who's gonna pay for snacks?" Ed asked. My stomach grumbled. Taylor raised her hand. "I'll do it! My family gave me about two thousand dollars here." Me, Ed and Al's jaws dropped to the floor.

"How can your family give you something like that?!" Ed asked. Taylor looked at him in confusion. "I usually bring six thousand but I only got two thousand with me today." Ed just stared at her. Al did too. I laughed. "Well, let's eat!"

We all headed to Burger King and ordered jumbo burgers and cola. "This is so good!" I breathed happily as I ate my burger. Ed smiled. "All foods taste better if you eat with friends." Al said. Taylor nodded in agreement.

Then my face dropped as I realized the real reason I called Taylor with me. It just happened that these two appeared and then we got distracted. "Ed, Al, I need to ask you something important." I said. Ed and Al looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"What about?" Al asked. Taylor looked at me sadly and nodded. Ed caught Taylor's gesture and narrowed his eyes at me. I bit my lower lip as I took out my print out from my shirt pocket.

"You're full names are Edmund and Albert Heindrich, am I right?" I asked. Ed and Al nodded. I opened the paper and passed it to the two of them. As they read, their eyes grew wide in shock. Ed put the paper down.

"Who are you two really?" Taylor asked. Ed and Al exchanged glances. I took the paper. "There's no use denying it Ed, Al. It's all written right here in this piece of paper." I said as I waved the paper.

Al opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. Ed wanted to say something too, but no sound came out of his mouth either. I smiled sadly. "I know who you two are. You're actually Edward and Alphonse Elric, aren't you?"

Ed and Al looked down and slowly nodded their heads.

"Why didn't you tell me and Sam?"

Al looked at Taylor. "We… we had to keep our identities a secret." I looked at Ed. "Why?" Ed scoffed. "That's none of your concern." He said bitterly. I clenched my fist. "You don't need to know the truth. Besides, I can't trust someone who sticks their fat nose into other people's business."

Ouch. That stings.

Taylor looked like she was about to say something when I stopped her. "Don't." I said. I raised my head. "Then don't trust us. We're leaving." I turned around and headed to another direction. "Let's go Tay." Taylor followed but not before shaking her head at the two brothers.

"Sammy," Taylor started. I didn't listen. I kept walking away. "Sammy!" Taylor called. I stopped and faced her with angry and betrayed eyes.

"You know—" Taylor started.

"That they didn't mean it?!"

Taylor looked away. It was clear I was angry at both of them. Taylor sigh. "Sammy, I think we have to talk to the Principal. He's the one who accepted Ed and Al to the school so he knows more about them than we do. Try to stay calm."

"And what?! Keep calm and do gangnam style?! Taylor, if they don't want us to poke our nose into their business, then it's better not to talk to them at all!"

"Sam, I know you're upset. But that's how Ed is! Yes I want you to keep calm and no I don't want to see you do gangnam style. I'm as upset as you are, really. But how about we just calm down and think, okay?" I blinked at her and sigh.

"You're right, I didn't think about how you felt about that." I said. Taylor smiled. "It's alright Sammy. That's what friends are for, right? We might have known them for three days, but they are our friends. So we're going to help them." I nodded.

It was four o' clock and we were walking down the streets back to our house when a music store caught my eye. "Tay! Lookies!" I said as I pointed to the store. We both ran inside and looked at the instruments inside. Guitars, harps, violins, drums, basses, and flutes. I took a brown and black acoustic guitar and strummed the E chord.

"Cool! Too bad I don't have enough money." I said. "But you have a guitar at home right?" Taylor asked. I nodded. "Yeah but it's too old to play with. The strings are rusted and the paint's come off. And when you strum the strings, it explodes in your face. I'm telling you Taylor, that guitar is cursed."

Taylor laughed.

"You're a scientist Sam. And you're mom was one too." Taylor said. I pouted. "Mom was the greatest scientist next to Albert Einstein… Not!" we both laughed. Taylor reached into her purse and pulled out three hundred dollars. "Tell you what, how about as a cheer up gift since it's almost You-Know-When, I'll buy that guitar?"

I tackled my best friend in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

After having the guitar tuned and cleaned, they placed it in a black case and handed it to me. "There you go Miss!" the man cheered happily. I smiled at him. "Woohoo!" Taylor laughed.

"Come on Sammy, let's go home. My dad called me and said that we're having dinner with a guest." I nodded.

We walked through the streets of the town and parted ways. "Bye Tay!" I called. Taylor waved bye as we both ran to separate roads. I walked happily back home while humming a tune.

I opened the gate to my house and walked inside. "I'm home big bro!" I said as I took off my shoes and changed them into house shoes. "There you are! Up for some playstation?!" he asked eagerly. I nodded with a smirk on my face. "You're on big bro!"

We set up the playstation and inserted the game disk Tekken 5. I chose Anna while Big bro chose, yet again, the purple devil guy. What was his name again? Gah, who cares?

In three seconds flat, I defeated my big bro. "WHAT THE HECK?! WHY CAN'T I WIN AGAINST YOU?!" he shouted as he pointed a finger at me. I smiled sadly. "Luck?" my brother noticed my sad smile and turned serious. "You had a fight with Taylor?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I had a fight with my classmates at school. He was being a huge butt chicken." I said. My brother smiled. "Well, if you need any advice or anything, just call me, okay?" he said as he ruffled my hair. I smiled. "Thanks onii-chan."

Big brother noticed my guitar and took the case. "Hey, Taylor bought this for you? Let me guess, cheer up present?" he asked. I laughed. "Yup! I guess you can say that. Why do you ask?" Big bro handed the guitar to me. "Play me something." He said.

"What? But I sort of forgot—" big bro glared at me. "Sam, we both know that you inherited dad's musical talent and mom's singing voice. How about you put them to some use?" I looked sadly in my guitar.

I gripped the neck tightly. "Don't remind me of Dad." I hissed. Big bro looked down and sigh. He knew why I shouldn't mention our dad in front of me.

I was still staring at my guitar when my big brother flicked my nose. "Hey!" Big bro laughed and pointed to my guitar. "Can you just play something Sam? Come on, I mean it's not going to kill you." Big bro joked.

I pouted and stuck my tongue at him. He did the same and we both glared at each other until I gave in.

"Fine, fine. What do you want me to play?" I asked. Big bro crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. The only thing that filled the silence in our living room was the sound of my brother going "Hmmm…"

After what seemed like forever, he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Japanese!"

I blinked.

"What?"

"I said Japanese! Come on sis, you're an otafu or tofu lover right?"

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "It's OTAKU you idiot…" I growled as I readied my guitar in a wacking position. Big bro held up his hands and crossed them above his head while begging. "No violence! I come in peace!" he squeaked.

I lowered my guitar but continued to glare at my brother.

"But what kind of song do you want me to sing?" I asked. "I mean, yeah, sure Japanese but what?" my brother smiled. "Song of the Road from the anime Fairy Tail."

I looked up and sweat dropped. "Bro, that's hard." My brother glared. "Do it or I'm telling the principal what you did to his moustache when you were in his office last year." I gulped and ran my hair through my blue hair. "FINE!"

I positioned my guitar and readied the first chord. My brother as I started singing.** ( watch?v=QOPs3y31u8k)**

_"Anata no inai tsuku e wo natete_

_Kage wo otosu kyou wo mo hitori_

_Hoshizora miane inori wo kakete_

_Anata wa onaji ima sora no shita_

_Namida kodayako furueru toki no_

_Yami no kujikaseoun na doki temo_

_Wasurenaide…_

_Kaeru bashou ga…_

_Kaeru bashou ga aru kara_

_Matteiru hito ga…_

_Iru kara…"_

As I strummed the last string, my brother applauded. I blushed a bit but quickly came over it. "Next song!" my brother exclaimed goofily. "HEH?!"

My brother blinked at me. "What? You didn't think I'll let you off the hook yet did you?" he asked in a 'it's-supposed-to-be-obvious' look. I twitched my left eye and gritted my teeth. I was about to stand up when big bro took his cellphone and dialed head honcho's number.

I started sweating buckets. I gulped then sigh. "Fine, but this is the last song I'll be singing." My brother nodded. I readied by guitar. "Can I play Lyra's Melody?" I asked. My brother nodded again. I began plucking the strings as I changed chords. **( watch?v=Mxgn0Y4qlsU)**

"_Umareru kotoba…_

_Kiyeyuku kotoba…_

_Anata no naka ni…_

_Ikitsuzukeru koto ba…_

_Tachidomori so na toki…_

_Yuuki he to kawaru…_

_Saa arukidasou…_

_Ano toki yori…_

_Anata wa tsuyoku natteiru kara…_

_Mou mayoiwanaide…_

_Ano toki wa kotoba wo…_

_Shinjite…"_

As I ended the song, I let out a huge yawn. My brother stood up and went to the kitchen. "Alright then. Get some sleep kiddo." He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

I fixed my guitar into its case and slung it over my shoulder. I walked upstairs and opened my room then placed the guitar on the end. I slumped back into bed and gazed at the white ceiling above me.

I closed my eyes and began thinking of the events that happened today. The games, the prizes, heck even the haunted house. I blushed at the memory of us holding hands but brushed it away as I recalled what Ed told me after we figured out who he was.

_"You don't need to know the truth. Besides, I can't trust someone who sticks their fat nose into other people's business"_

I turned my head to the left and faced my Fullmetal Alchemist posters.

"All this time I wanted to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist and his little brother and they just brushed me off like that." I let out a bitter laugh. "Who cares? I don't. If they don't want me to look into their business, it ain't my problem."

But I didn't mean any of those words. I felt pain inside my chest and clutched it tightly. I closed my eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So the two songs located above can be found in the anime Fairy Tail, another one of my favorite anime. Also, Sam's voice is a bit low but when she sings, her voice can change, sort of like mine. I hope you guys liked this chapter because I sure had fun with it!**

**Sam: You mean you had fun making me sad?**

**Me: Um…**

**Sam: *Takes out Blaster***

**Me: Taylor?!**

**Taylor: *drinks tea* **

**Sam: COME HERE YOU!**

**Me: EEEK! Well, if I'm able to survive a rampaging gorilla woman, I might have this chapter soon! Please leave a review because—**

**Sam: IF YOU DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW I'LL FIND YOU, BURY YOU, AND LAUGH UNTIL YOUR CORPSE ROTS AWAY!**

**Taylor: *sweatdrops* Talk about anger issues…**

**Please push Mr. Review button! Do it for me and the children! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

"SAMANTHA JOHNSON GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

Monday Mornings. Every high school student's greatest enemy.

I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. I glanced at the clock. "Huh, an hour until school." I said as I fixed my bed. I headed to the bathroom and did my daily morning routine. When I finished, I wore the uniform and took both my bag and Blaster.

I walked downstairs only to be greeted by a flying pillow.

"Big bro…" I growled as the pillow fell to my feet. I reached for my Blaster and hit him right through the windows and the fence. "S-sorry…" I heard him mutter. I 'tched' and walked outside. I was in a foul mood because of what happened last Saturday and I am NOT happy to go to school just to see that lazy, fat, useless, short tempered b****.

I wore my white sneakers and slammed the door behind me. I slung my bag on my shoulder and held Blaster with my left hand. I popped an apple flavor lollipop in my mouth and walked to school, avoiding the same street where Ed and Al usually use.

I was approaching Len's house. She tried jumping at me and scaring me but I just wacked her with my Blaster and send her flying. Like I said, I'm in a foul mood. Do NOT cross a teen with a hockey stick and a lollipop in her mouth. It might be the last thing you'll ever do.

Like I was saying, I was heading towards school. After I passed Len's place, I found myself near the big white gate. I stared at the school for a while before heaving a sigh. "Curses… I hate school with or without them…" I grumbled.

I walked up the stairs and into the classroom and found Taylor inside, along with Tiana and Jane. Tiana had bobbed blonde hair and brown eyes while Jane had brown hair and red eyes. Taylor noticed me enter the classroom and waved at me. I waved back and settled my things on the desk before walking to her.

"So what?" I asked. Taylor sigh. "It would be best if we just stay away from them. The principal won't tell my father anything." The door flew open and revealed them. I narrowed my eyes at them and returned to my seat, not bothering to look at them.

As soon as classes started, I had a weird feeling that Ed was watching me. Well, duh. He was seated behind me. But it was more like he was staring at me, waiting.

For once in my whole High School life, I actually listened to the lessons. Teacher Boring was surprised but he didn't complain. Rather, he was enjoying it. It took a lot of willpower to keep from slamming his head into the concrete and hit him where-the-sun-don't-shine then give him a beat down.

After English class, math began. We were asked to group in partners since this was a project and I immediately took Taylor. Ed and Al were in a different group with the other boys while me and Taylor got stuck with Tiana and Jane.

Classes went on like forever and soon it was lunch. I stood up and took my lunch box and Taylor did too. I was about to leave the room when Al stopped me. He opened his mouth but no words came out. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Listen Al, why don't you just leave us alone? Isn't that what you guys want? Just asking for the same thing. Equivalent exchange, alchemist." I said as I headed downstairs, leaving a baffled Al behind.

Once we reached the tables, I slammed my Blaster to the ground and munched angrily at my doughnut. Taylor just sadly ate her honey cake. "Sam, you're in a foul mood because of that, right?" Taylor asked. I continued to take huge bites from my doughnut. "Damn right." I replied simply as I moved on to my second doughnut.

"Shouldn't we… give them another chance?"

I stopped eating and looked down, letting my bangs cover my eyes. "I don't know Tay. You know me, if someone loses my trust—" I started. "You can't take it back." Taylor finished. She stared at me intently. "But Sammy, they must have a reason."

I rolled my eyes. "Like Ed said, it isn't our concern. We were never friends from the beginning since he doesn't trust us." Taylor looked down. "I guess you're right." She murmured as she munched on her honey cake.

With that, we continued our lunch in silence.

**Edward's POV**

Ed watched as the two girls walked off Al. Al went back to the classroom and sat beside his brother. "If you weren't so mean to Sam, we would still be friends." He said. Ed scoffed. "Like I said, it isn't their concern." Al rolled his eyes. "You're just too stubborn, Brother."

Ed felt his stomach growl and stood up. "I'm hungry Al, let's go eat." He said flatly.

The two brothers headed down the cafeteria and bought some cheese bread for lunch. They looked around and spotted a table. The only problem was, Sam and Taylor were there.

Ed passed by them when he suddenly heard Sam.

"Like Ed said, it isn't our concern. We were never friends from the beginning since he doesn't trust us."

Both Ed and Al heard Sam's words. They felt guilty for keeping such a secret from them but what could they do? They CANNOT afford to be chased by a mob of fangirls and travel to another part of the globe just to avoid being trampled on.

"I guess you're right…" Taylor murmured.

Ed sigh as he went back to the classroom. Al followed while munching on his lunch. "I don't want to go to Hawaii brother!" he said. Ed gulped. "I know Al, but Sam and Taylor know. Dad's gonna have to book our new tickets."

Al looked down. "And just when we were about to have friends…" Ed looked down too and stopped walking.

True, he missed his friends back home. Winry, Granny Pinako, May, Ling, heck even the Colonel Bastard. Ever since 'the incident', Ed shut himself from the new world around him. Al did his best to accept it, but Ed wouldn't budge. Then after three flights and seven fangirls later, they found two girls who accepted them for who they are. Taylor was nice and rich, while Sam was tough and strong. He had two great friends but he just crushed them.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked. Ed shook his head and looked at Al. "Yeah, just thinking. Come on, Gym class is next."

**Samantha's POV**

After lunch was gym. How fitting…

We all headed to change our uniforms and brought them with us to the changing room. The gym uniform was mainly a white shirt with blue collar and sleeves with blue jogging pants with two white stripes on the left side and white sneakers.

When all of the girls and boys finished changing, we went outside to the court. There, my favorite teacher, Miss Jones, was standing with her hair red hair in a ponytail. Her brown eyes were framed with glasses while a whistle was carelessly hanged around her neck.

"Alright people! Everyone here are going to train at the sports club they joined! All you kitties who are from non-athletic clubs are to do exercise drills! Johnson, try out both archery and stick fighting!" she said.

I nodded while the other girls and boys complained. "Why do we have to do exercise drills?" a boy complained. "I don't like running at all!" a girl whined.

"Ahaha! Seems like my time to shine!"

As if on cue, a girl with red violet hair and violet eyes appeared. Her hair was curled and shining under all the sunlight. "I, Sarah Rosemarie, shall take the challenge of Samantha!" she exclaimed dramatically while adding sparkles to her pose. A league of girls clapped in encouragement and awe.

Me? I was just wondering if she was Armstrong's long lost, separated sister from Amestris. And how she was able to add sparkles to herself.

Sarah faced me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I challenge you to an athletic contest! Whoever wins shall be the new school's beauty and strength!"

I sweat dropped. Okay, I am the strength, but beauty? Not really. But everyone else thinks my blue hair is pretty so I guess Sarah got pretty jealous of the unwanted attention I was getting.

"Now! Archery!" Sarah announced as she pointed upwards. I sweat dropped once again. "The archery court is there Sarah…" I muttered as I pointed behind me.

When we reached the court, I took a bow and arrow and got in position. I was aiming when a shine of light went into my eye. I glanced to my left and couldn't help but laugh and sweat like crazy.

Sarah was holding a golden forged bow with diamond tip arrows. It made me think like she was some sort of archery princess. "Strength comes from beauty!" she announced as she shot her arrow. The arrow missed the whole bullseye and ended up hitting Tomo, the principal's pet pig.

All of the class snickered. I shook my head sadly and aimed for the bullseye. "You can do it Sammy!" Taylor cheered. "Go Samantha!" Tiana and Jane said. I smiled and released the arrow. When it hit the board, it was perfectly on the bullseye. I smirked as the class erupted in applause.

"Hmph! That was luck, Samantha Johnson! Next is volleyball!"

The volleyball match was terrible. When I mean terrible, I mean Sarah. Seriously, she couldn't go on two minutes without asking for a hot towel to drench her so-called 'beautiful' sweat. Sheesh, not even Taylor was this vain!

When we moved on soccer, Sarah refused to play because the court had dirt in it.

"Sarah, the court is supposed to have dirt in it! How else are we going to play in grass?" Miss Jones asked. Sarah stomped her foot and raised her nose high up in the air like a prissy queen.

Then the last sport was baseball. I was ready to hit the ball when the pitcher freaked.

"WHAT THE HECK THAT ISN'T EVEN A BAT YOU DIMWIT THAT'S A FIELD HOCKEY STICK!"

I shrugged. What? I like playing baseball with Blaster! It's not like it's against the rules…

"IT'S AGAINST THE RULES! USE A BAT FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Okay, seriously, can anyone read my mind?

Miss Jones told me (forced me) to hand over Blaster and use a normal baseball bat. It was metal and heavier than Blaster so I think my hitting would be off. But Sarah insisted on playing first and… well… it didn't end well.

The first two balls Sarah managed to hit, but they were aimed at Ed and Al's face. I couldn't help but roll in laughter while Al held Ed back from torturing me. The third ball she hit but it ended up in the principal's window. Which I thought was impossible considering that our court was really far away from the school building.

I'm beginning to doubt how the world works. Especially how they can read my mind!

Soon, it was my turn to do baseball. Sarah watched with a smug expression on her face. I had the helmet on and readied the bat behind me. The first ball came at me and I hit it hard. It flew upwards and I started running to the bases. While I ran, the others tried their best to catch the ball and hand it to home while I was gone.

The ball neared the catcher and so did my foot. I slid towards the base and touched it right before the ball came. I pumped my fist up in the air. "Alright!" I cheered.

When gym class ended, science came next. Everyone shuddered at the thought of our new lesson. "What if teacher does another explosion? It will be the sixth time this month!" Tiana said. I nodded in agreement as I walked back to the changing rooms.

After changing, Class 1-3 grudgingly headed to the science room. I turned the doorknob and opened the door, only to be greeted by a frog.

A frog.

In my face.

A slimy one.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I threw the frog away from me and took the nearest towel and used it to wipe my face. "Ah! Everyone's just in time. We're going to dissect frogs." Our science teacher said.

I was going to kill him but some of the girls and boys held me back. "Let me at him! Just one hit in the crotch!" I screamed. "No you can't!" Tiana said. "That's right Sammy!" Taylor said.

When I calmed down, we all sat on our seats and took out our lab equipment. I stared at the frog that was taped on a silver platter, trying to wriggle its way out of there. I almost gagged when my scalpel touched the frog's skin.

I looked around and found almost everyone gagging too. Ed was staring at the frog while poking it, Al looked horrified, Tiana cried, Jane vomited, and I gagged.

Taylor raised her hand. "Um, teacher, can we stop the lesson? Everyone here is sick to their stomachs…"

Teacher Stupid raised an eyebrow. "They are?"

"YES WE ARE!" all of us in the class exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

After a day of frogs, flying intestines, and sick students, classes ended. I was so sick to my stomach I couldn't even bear to eat my favorite butter and chocolate flavored lollipop without being reminded of the horrors of the frog.

Everyone was so happy to get out that the minute the bell rang, everyone ran outside like maniacs.

I slowly stood up and fixed my things while clutching my stomach. "I am never, ever, going to dissect another creature again." I muttered. Taylor nodded as she shivered. "Agreed."

I slung my bag on my shoulder and slowly made my way out of the classroom. "See you tomorrow Taylor… I don't think I can eat anything anymore…" I murmured. Taylor let out a nervous laugh as I exited the room.

I walked downstairs and left the school. I walked towards my house when I came across the same Yankees I fought last Friday. They all had smirks on their faces and each of them were holding a bat.

"Oh, so you want more huh?" I said as I mustered a smirk. _Dang, _I thought. _I don't have enough energy. Plus I don't have my lollipop. Screw that, I can't eat…_

Right then, a girl with curly brown hair and black eyes appeared behind the three Yankees. Unlike them, she actually looks like a normal girl. Except that she's wearing the uniform of her school like a delinquent. Sort of like mine except that her skirt was WAY longer and that she was holding a bat and had a cigarette in her mouth.

I smirked. "So you brought a girl with you? She has a cute face!"

The brunette blushed but kept a straight face. "You hurt my friends and now it's time to pay you bastard." She said. I stopped smirking. "Oh yeah? Let's see about that!" I said as I reached for my Blaster. I looked behind me and found nothing.

"Huh? Where's my Blaster?!"

The Yankees snickered. "Looks like you forgot you're weapon!" I gritted my teeth. _Damn it! This is bad! I can fight without a lollipop but without Blaster… That's pushing it. Damn it!_

Next thing I remember was a pain in the back of my head.

**Edward's POV**

Ed finished fixing his things when he noticed something sitting on the top of Sam's table. "It's her Blaster." He said as he picked it up. When he held it, it felt light but sturdy. No doubt that this was made out of white ashwood.

"Brother? What are you doing?" Ed turned his head to Al. "Look. Sam left her Blaster." Taylor faced the two brothers and gasped. "Sam left her Blaster?! Oh no…" Al looked at Taylor. "Why? What's going to happen if Sam doesn't have her Blaster?" he asked.

"You know that Sam gets into a lot of fights, right?" Taylor asked. Ed and Al nodded, remembering the time when Sam fought the Yankees. "Well, you see, Sam always fights with her Blaster. She can't do anything without it. And today she feels sick because of the frog incident so she didn't eat any lollipops. And if she runs into Yankees right now in her condition… I don't know what they will do…"

Ed glanced worriedly at the Blaster. "She'll be okay Taylor. Sam is strong after all." Al reassured. Just then, Taylor's phone rang. She took it out, flipped it open and pressed a button.

"Hello?"

_"Taylor Everdeen right?"_

Taylor gulped. She knew that voice. It's the voice of the Yankees! Ed and Al looked at each other worriedly and urged Taylor to turn up the volume and put it on speaker.

_"Listen, I got here Sam Johnson. Turns out she's pretty weak. I don't see why she's called Titania."_

Taylor gripped her phone.

_"Anyways, since I have her, I'm going to get back to her for what she did to my buddies here. You wanna hear her voice?"_

Ed nodded. "Just put her on!" he said.

Screams were heard and the sound of metal filled their ears. Ed clenched his fist while Taylor looked like she was about to burst into tears.

_"That's all. Let's see if she can survive."_

The line ended and Taylor fell to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face as Al comforted her. Ed looked at Blaster again and held it tight. "Let's go Al." he said as he headed for the door. "Brother? But we don't know where they have her!" Al said. Ed smirked. "They might be back at the warehouse. It's the last place anyone would go."

Taylor stood up. "Well what are we waiting for?" Al smiled. "Come on!"

**Samantha's POV**

"GAH!"

I gasped for air. This has been going on for more than an hour and I feel like shit. My whole body was covered with bruises and my clothes were soiled. The three Yankees continued to beat me up with their metal bats. And since they tied me against a pole, I couldn't dodge or fight back.

My head dropped as I tried to regain my stance. "You're pretty tough!"The red haired yankee said in a high pitched voice. I spat at her and she wiped it away with disgust.

She hit me on the cheek, making it bleed. I glared at her as she squirmed. The leader, whose name was Patricia, stood up and used her bat to raise my chin. "Maybe I'll mess up that pretty face of yours." I smirked. "Back at you."

Patty blushed again but smirked. "You heard of Titania right? A teenage girl with inhuman strength, long waist length hair, a bat as a weapon, and a cigarette right? I'm her."

I covered my eyes with my bangs. "I heard that Titania wouldn't stoop so low as to beat an unarmed teen." She hit me again but on the stomach. This time, I spat out blood.

"And besides! That isn't a cigarette. That's a melon flavored lollipop decorated like a cigarette." Patty stuttered. "Patricia believes in a healthy diet!" one of the Yankees squeaked. "That's right!"

"Wow you're friends are even bigger idiots than you." I deadpanned. Patty grew angry and she started punching me in the face. "Shut up!" she continued to punch me until…

"STOP IT!"

We all turned our heads to the entrance of the warehouse and found three tired students. Ed was holding my Blaster. I smirked. The Yankees seemed afraid but Patty stood her ground and glared at them. "Maybe I'll beat those pathetic friends of yours!"

I snapped. I pulled the rope apart using my hands and ran to her. I punched her in the face and she was sent flying backwards. I gave her a glare and a murderous aura. "Don't you dare touch my friends or you'll answer to me you bitch." I threatened.

"Sam! Catch!" Ed called as he threw my Blaster to me. I caught it in mid air and twirled it around. On the handle I found a lollipop taped on it. I smirked. "Strawberry cola! Thanks Taylor!" I said. Ed and Al gave me a thumbs up as I peeled the wrapper off.

"First of all, it's not a cigarette she has, it's a lollipop. And second, her weapon isn't a bat, it's a Blaster!" I announced as I slammed my Blaster on the ground, creating a crack on the cement. The four Yankees shivered in fear as I slowly walked towards them.

"N-no way… Don't tell me… you're the real…"

"TITANIA!" they screamed at the same time as I raised my Blaster to hit them. But I stopped when they mentioned my title. I slowly lowered my Blaster and dropped it.

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of my face." I hissed. "GET OUT!" I screamed. They all ran away for their lives leaving the warehouse empty with only the four of us.

I felt a bit dizzy from all the beatings and I fell to my knees. Ed rushed towards me and kneeled in front of me. "Sam! Are you okay?" he asked. Taylor and Al ran too. I was breathing heavily but I winked and managed a smile. "Yeah!"

With a bit of help from Ed, I was able to stand up.

"Sam? Taylor?" Al asked. We both turned our attentions to Al. "Are… are we still friends?" I blinked in surprise. Al rubbed his head while Ed looked away. Me and Taylor started laughing, making the two brothers blush in embarrassment again.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Ed demanded. I stopped laughing and smiled. "Why? Al, it's supposed to be obvious." Taylor said. I smiled and nodded. "We were just upset that you didn't trust us."

Ed and Al sigh. I clutched my stomach and winced in pain. "Sam?" Ed asked. "I'm fine. Just got beaten up pretty bad." Taylor patted my shoulder and I winced in pain. "HEY!" Taylor raised her hands in defense. "I was curious!"

Ed looked at my arm. "That has got to hurt." I rolled my eyes. "Duh! But I had worst. I was stabbed with a knife many times so this is nothing compared to—"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence. "Never mind." I grumbled.

"How about we bring you back home Sam?" Al suggested. Taylor laughed. Ed and Al looked confused. "Your brother's going to go insane Sam when he sees your bruises!"

I got a huge tickmark. "SHUT UP!"

Ed smiled as he picked up my Blaster. He handed it to me and I took it. "Man I'm starving! Are you, my dear Fullmetal Alchemist?" I asked. Ed smirked. "Well yes I am Titania."

Taylor smiled. "Since we're friends, no more secrets between us." Al nodded in agreement. "Yup!"

Ed stared at me and Taylor. "What is it?" I asked. Ed scratched his head. "Well, when people found out that we were the Fullmetal Alchemist and his little brother, their reactions were 'Oh my gosh you're Edward Elric!' or 'What's Amestris like?' and sometimes they would tackle us and squeeze us to death."

I laughed when Ed and Al shivered.

"But we're not like that. Yeah, I mean we love your shows but we are not crazy and obsessive." Taylor said. Al sigh. "Thank Gate you're not like those fangirls because I would have been killed by now."

And with that, we all laughed.

* * *

**Me: I HAVE SURVIVED!**

**Sam: Oh no you're not!**

**Me: Disappear!**

**Sam: Pft, like that will wor— *poof***

**Me: The power of an author...**

**Ed: Where's Sam?**

**Me: Somewhere in the North coast of Africa.**

**Ed: WHAT?!**

**Taylor: Um, Melody, shouldn't author notes only have the author and OC?**

**Me: *stares at Ed***

**Ed: Ehehehe…**

**Me: VANISH AWAY SHORTY!**

**Ed: WHO SAID I WAS SHORT ENOUGH TO— *poof***

**Me: Mwahahaha!**

**Taylor: *sweat drops* He didn't even have time to continue his rant…**

**Me: Yes, and now you shall disappear as well!**

**Taylor: Wait, what?!**

**Me: *does weird dance* TAAAAKEEEE AWAY TAYYYYYYLLOOOOORRRR!**

**Taylor: *poof***

**Me: *nods* I am very powerful indeed.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight, you want to become my servants?" I asked comically.

"YES PLEASE! WE ARE SO SORRY FROM THE TROUBLE WE CAUSED YESTERDAY!"

I blinked. I groaned and rubbed my temples. Why? Well, because the four Yankees I defeated yesterday found some respect for me because of my strength and title as Titania and now they want to vow to become my second hand.

"Sam!" I heard someone call. I turned around and found Ed, Al, and Taylor waving at me. Ed looked behind me and jumped back. "Hey, aren't those the Yankees you fought yesterday?" he asked fearfully. I nodded and jerked my thumb at them.

"They say that they want to be my faithful servants until the end of time." I said with annoyance in my voice. Ed nodded and Taylor laughed. "So Titania is becoming a full known delinquent now?" she teased.

I sigh. "Oh shut up Tay." I looked at Ed. "Oy, help me here shorty." I said flatly. A huge tick mark appeared on Ed's forehead.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN PUT HIM IN YOUR TEA CUP?!"

Taylor and Al blinked. "Whoa, isn't that a new kind of rant?" she asked Al as she pointed to Al. Al nodded and seemed surprised. I was about to say something when Patricia gave Ed a death glare that equaled to Olivier Mira Armstrong's glare. "Don't you dare talk to Samantha like that or I'll personally make you so small you'll be the size of a baseball." She hissed at him.

Ed nodded vigorously and Patricia flipped him upside down, causing him to land on the cement. "Brother!" Al exclaimed as he walked to his dead brother. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at Patricia who had sparkles in her eyes and looking at me happily. "Did I do good ma'am?" she asked. I blinked comically. _"Hmm, maybe having servants are a good help." _

I begun to snicker evily as Taylor scooted a few steps from me.

* * *

We walked to school in awkward silence.

"Um, Sam, don't you think you should tell them to stop following us?" Al suggested as he pointed to the Yankees. The pink haired girl was Kate, the red one was Ro, and the yellow one was Gina. Patricia studies at the school next to mine so she has the chance to walk to school with me and back home when I do.

"Yeah, I think I should." I said to Al. I turned to the Yankees. "Um, guys?" I said. they looked at me with sparkles in their eyes again. "Yes Samantha?" they asked in unison. I sweat dropped. "I uh, have to go to school and I need you guys to go to school as well."

They looked disappointed. "I don't want to leave ma'am Samantha!" Gina cried. "But it is her wish!" Ro said. "And it shall be granted!" the four of them said as they pumped their fist up determinedly.

Cue me, Ed, Al, and Taylor sweat dropping.

"We'll see you later Ma'am Samantha!" they called as they ran to the opposite direction. "Looks like you have some slaves who'll do anything you want." Taylor said with a smile. I sigh. "Well, at least they're good for something." I murmured.

We headed to class and sat down on our chairs. I let out a sigh as I lay down on my table. "Oh yeah Sam, how come you don't have your Blaster today?" Al asked. I looked at him. "Well because it's in bad shape and I was going to buy a new one later today." I said.

Just then, Patricia and her gang appeared right beside my window.

"GAH!" I screamed as I fell off my chair. "Ma'am Samantha!" they cried. "We are terribly sorry!" they said as they bowed their heads repeatedly at me. "But we overheard that your weapon is in bad shape and we want to buy you a new one!" Patrcia said.

"Um, aren't you the Yankees from the school next to us?" Jane asked. Patricia glared at her. "Shut the hell up." She said. Jane squeaked and sat back at her chair. I sweat dropped. "Um, thanks Patty but I can buy myself a new stick anyway."

Patricia had animated tears of joy and clasped her hands together. "You have given me a nickname!" she exclaimed happily. "She looks like she's in heaven." Ed commented. I nodded.

"Patty, as much as I appreciate it, I'll handle it okay?" I said. Taylor tilted her head. "Um, but how did you guys get up here? I mean, this is the third floor!"

All of us in class stared at Patricia and her gang who didn't seem to notice. "Oh! We stole a ladder from the gardeners and used it to climb up here!" Patricia said cheekily.

"HEH?!" Me, Ed, Al, and Taylor screamed.

Patty noticed my reaction and looked horrified. "Did I do something wrong ma'am?" she asked. I shook my head. "n-no. J-just go back to class Patty. That goes to the rest of you too."

Patty nodded and disappeared. I gaped at the now empty window.

I stared out the window and found that the ladder and Patty disappeared. I looked around and searched for them. "But how?!" I pulled my hair in frustration and banged my head against the table.

"Sammy, you okay?" Taylor asked worriedly. I cried anime tears and turned to her. "Why do I have to be the one to endure this kind of torture?" I asked her. Taylor sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Then she smiled. "Look on the bright side! There's music subject today! And you know what that means~" she teased. My face grew bright red as I turned to the window on my left. "Lovely weather today right Ed?" I said, trying to change the topic. Ed raised an eyebrow. "Uh, it is?"

Taylor laughed at my red face. "Oh come on! Don't change the subject! You know you wanna talk about him! Ne? Ne?" Taylor said as she nudged my arm with her elbow. My face was turning tomato red now.

"What are you talking about Taylor?" Al asked. Taylor smirked and winked. "Sam here has a crush that she meets every Tuesday!" she said. Al smirked too. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Oh come on! First Taylor and now you Al! You better not become a traitor!" I said as I pointed an accusing finger at Taylor who snickered evilly. Al just smiled cheekily. "Why would I do something like that?" he said. A huge tick mark appeared on my head.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened. I turned my attention there and buried my face in my table again, slamming my head against it. "Well speak of the devil." I heard Taylor purr. I groaned in my table as Al laughed at my antics.

I looked up from my table and looked at my crush, Lance. He had dark raven hair and raven eyes and a calm face on. He looked amazing in his school uniform, making the girls gush, squeal, and go gaga over him. One just died of a nose bleed because he looked at her.

He turned to me curiously and walked to me. "Morning Sam." He said in his deep voice. My heart was in my throat but I managed to act normally. "Morning Lance. Looks like you just killed the girls over there." I stated jokingly. He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Eh, I didn't do that in purpose." He said.

I smiled at him as he headed to his seat in the front row. I smiled and placed my head on my hand as I stared in the front row with a smile on my face. I heard Ed grunt. I turned to him.

"What's so good about that guy anyway?" he said. I looked up. "Maybe because he has nice hair, nice eyes, and that he's taller than you." I said bluntly. Ed had a huge tick mark on his face and twitched his eye at me.

"Aw, is Brother jealous?" Al teased. Ed and I turned red and faced him. "SHUT UP AL!" we said at the same time. Taylor and Al laughed at us as we both crossed our arms 'hmph'ed at each other.

Teacher Boring came in and found us. "Okay then. So today's topic is about the Music Festival." He said with no emotion in his voice. That quickly took my attention and I faced Teacher Boring with a bit of curiosity in my eyes.

The class erupted in whispers and happy squeals.

"Okay, so as you know, we'll be pairing all of you up and then we'll have a test. The best singer and musician will play in the music festival." I smirked and created a fist with my hand. Taylor clasped her hands happily. Ed scoffed.

"Oh yeah and if you don't participate you get a grade lower than 75%!" Teacher Boring said happily.

We all sweated buckets and decided to take the test whether we want to or not. Ed just gulped and Al stared at our teacher.

"At any case, all of you are to head to the music room. Your music teacher Ms. Lyra is waiting for you there." He said.

We all went out of our classroom and walked to the music room. "I wonder who I'll be paired up with." I thought out loud as I raised my hands to rest behind my head. Taylor and Al smirked. "Maybe you'll be paired up with Lance." Taylor purred.

I nearly choked in my own spit. "Sh-shut up!" I cried as I tried to cover my red face from Taylor and Al.

I noticed that Ed had been acting quiet for a while now. I looked at him. "Hey Ed how come you're so quiet?" I asked him as I poked his shoulder. He looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know how to play an instrument." He admitted.

Taylor clapped her hands again. "Maybe Sam can teach you! She can play the guitar, piano, harp, bass, drums, cello, and violin!" she said happily. Ed and Al stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"How come you know so much instruments?" Ed asked. I shrugged. "Runs in the family, I guess." I said.

We arrived inside the music room where instruments were plastered everywhere. In the front of the desk, a woman in her thirties with short brown hair and brown eyes with a violet bow on her hair greeted us happily.

"Okay everyone! I want all of you to separate into four groups. Group one is the group that knows how to play an instrument, group two is the group that doesn't know how to play an instrument but can sing very well, group three is the group that doesn't play or sing but loves to dance, and group four is the group that can't sing, play, or dance." Ms. Lyra said.

I immediately walked to group one. I noticed that Lance was walking towards me. "Lance? You know how to play an instrument?" I asked curiously. He nodded. "I can play the bass and drums." He replied with a small smile. I nodded as Ms. Lyra whistled to take the class' attention back to her.

"Okay then, Group four members are going to have to stop from participating but you may make up for the grades by helping Teacher Luigi in cleaning the lab equipment! Now go!" she said. The group four students groaned and complained as they walked outside, back to the science lab.

I felt sorry for them. No, really. Whoever gets stuck with Teacher Stupid for more than two hours will lose their sanity. Not joking here.

"Okay, group one. You, girl with the dyed hair!" Ms. Lyra said. I looked at her with a bored face. "What kind of instrument do you play?" she asked. I shrugged. "A lot." I replied. Ms. Lyra smiled and pointed to the piano. "Play a song." She ordered. I sigh and sat down on the piano.

I began playing the song Let it All out by Miho Fukuhara **(**** watch?v=tOubXlrspQo****)**

Once I finished, everyone clapped. Then I turned to Ms. Lyra. She handed me an electric guitar. "Can you sing?" she asked. I nodded. She smirked. "Play a song while singing." She said. I sigh. "Any language?" I asked. She nodded. I struck an Em chord. I decided to play Again by Yui.

_"__Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni_

_Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku_

_Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru_

_Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo_

_Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da_

_Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni_

_Dare wo matteru no_

_Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo_

_Nani kara nogaretainda_

_Genjitsu tte yatsu_

_Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun date_

_Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka_

_Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara_

_Kaeru basho mo nai no_

_Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru_

_Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)_

_Susumu tame ni_

_Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan__"_

As I struck the last Em chord, everyone applauded. Ms Lyra looked satisfied. "Alright then! You are going to play in the Music Festival!" Ms. Lyra announced happily. I smiled a bit as my class applauded and whistled.

I caught Ed giving me a thumbs up and I returned it with a cheeky grin. "Those who have finished auditioning can have free time for all the subjects for the rest of the day!" Ms. Lyra announced.

Everyone pumped their fists in the air and cheered.

I sat down at the back of the room and closed my eyes for a bit. I felt a tap on my shoulder and found out that it was from Ed. "Hey." He said as he sat down beside me. "Aren't you suppose to audition?" I asked. He looked at me. "I did. You were too busy closing you eyes." He said. I chuckled.

"Hey Ed," I started. He looked at me. "You know that song I sang earlier?" I asked. He glared at me. "You just reminded me about that stupid show about our lives." He hissed. I rubbed my head. "Sorry. I just really like it!"

Then I poked his head. "Oh yeah, how did you guys end up here? Shouldn't you like be making out with Winry or something?" Ed blushed bright crimson. "W-what are you t-talking about?! And don't you dare give Al any ideas!" I blinked in confusion. "Heh? But didn't you, I don't know, propose to Winry?"

He shook his head vigorously. "NO I DIDN'T! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!" he half whispered-shouted.

"You… didn't?" I asked. Ed shook his head again. "But you did defeat Father and the Homunculus right?" I asked. "Duh. Of course I did." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Then how come when I watched FMA in the last episode, you proposed to Winry and ended up having a family with her." I asked. Ed turned even redder.

"First of all, that Hiromu Arakawa bastard or whatever can just go die in a hole for making that ridiculous episode. I am not married and I am not having a family with Winry and I am not short." He said.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "So you're saying that the last episode never happened?" Ed nodded.

Then I looked up. "Oh yeah how did Hiromu Arakawa find out about your life anyway?" I asked. Ed scoffed. "She's a traitor. She found our journal's and made our story famous all over the world. Thanks to her I nearly died from the fangirl's attack."

I was really confused. "So… Amestris is real? I mean, where?!" I asked. Ed looked at me with a bored look. "It is real and it's at the other side of the gate." He said quietly. I looked away. "Sorry." I said.

Once everyone finished auditioning, we all headed outside and changed to our gym wear. We wanted to play all sorts of sports with no teacher to watch us and we did. I put on my jogging pants and placed my sneakers then tied my hair in a ponytail.

I went outside and was greeted by Al. "Oh hey Al." I said. Al smiled and pointed sheepishly at the basketball in his hand. "Do you know how to play this sport?" he asked. I smirked and took the ball from his hand. "Yup. Here," I said as I pointed to the basketball court.

"You try to shoot this ball through that hoop." I explained. Al nodded. I ran and dribbled the ball then shot it through the basketball. "Two points!" I said goofily as I made a peace sign to Al. Al laughed and took the ball that was rolling in the ground.

"I'll give it a try." He said. I made a defensive position which puzzled Al. "When playing basketball, the opposite teams try to grab the ball from you. If you shoot a ball through their basket, you get a point. Since I'm your opponent right now, I have to keep you from shooting my basket." I said as an imaginary cloud appeared on my head, explaining each detail. Next to that, me and Al looked like chibis.

"I get it!" Al said. I nodded and did my defensive position again.

Al ran to my left but I blocked that part. I ducked at him and grabbed the ball from him. I ran to the opposite basket and shot the ball through his hoop. I caught the ball in my hand and spun it on one finger. "How do you do that?" Al asked. I stopped spinning the ball and threw it to Al.

"Just rotate it on your finger." I said. Al tried doing it but it was an epic fail. I giggled as Al tried it again.

**Edward's POV**

Ed walked through the court in search of his brother. "Al! Al!" he called. "If he finds another cat again I swear I will—"

"Throw it here Al!"

Ed turned his head to the left and found Al and Sam playing basketball. Al had the ball and Sam was trying to get it. Ed watched as his brother shot the ball through the hoop and did a happy dance. Sam laughed at Al's antics and threw a ball in his face.

Al clapped his hands and the cement below Sam caught her foot as she was running, making her face plant on the ground. Al laughed a bit before Sam broke the cement with her fist and chased him all over the court.

Ed couldn't help but smile.

**Samantha's POV**

By the end of the day, me and Al were sweating like crazy. "*huff* You *huff* did *huff* great *huff* Al!" I praised. Al laughed. "Thanks *huff*!" Al said.

Al stood up and reached out his hand to help me up. I smiled and took it and he pulled me up. "Man I'm beat! A shower would feel so nice right now." I said as I dreamed of a nice hot shower. Al laughed. "You sound like an old man right now." I made a 3 face. "Oh shut up Al."

We walked back to the changing rooms and took a shower. After I did, I changed back into my uniform and walked out of the changing room. I went upstairs and back to the classroom where few students were.

I walked to my table and fixed my things. "Well a free time for the whole day was unexpected right Sam?" Taylor asked as she walked to me. I nodded. "Yeah! I guess school can be fun sometimes!" I said happily as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

I walked downstairs with Taylor following and found Patty waiting outside the school entrance, scaring away the students. "I knew they will be here." I muttered with a sweat drop. Taylor laughed.

I walked closer to them and found Patty shaking Ed vigorously. "Patty!" I called. Patty stopped shaking Ed and ran to me happily. "Ma'am Samantha! This short stack was insulting you!" she cried as she pointed to Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN SWIM IN THE BEACH HE WILL DROWN IN A GRAIN OF SAND?!" Ed cried as he ran to Patty. Patty swung her bat at him and knocked him out.

I raised a thumbs up at her. "Good job!" I said cheekily. Ed glared at me. "You…" he said. I rubbed my head.

Patty handed me a long, thin box. "What's this?" I asked her. Patty looked shy. "Well, I wanted to give you something because you said your Blaster was in bad shape so I bought you this." She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

I opened the box and found a light blue hockey stick with a black lightning bolt design in the middle. On the lightning bolt design, was the word 'cyclone' written on the middle.

I gaped at it then I had little sparkles in my eyes. I swung my new hockey stick around and hugged it. "WOW! IT'S SO LIGHT AND DURABLE I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH PATTY!" I cried as I glomped Patty in a hug. Patty cried anime tears of joy. "I'm so happy you liked it!"

Ed stood up and sigh. Patty glared at him but stopped when I noticed Lance exiting the building. I immediately blushed and looked away, not knowing what to do. Taylor and Al were both smirking evilly.

"Hey Sam?" Lance asked. I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked. Lance rubbed his head sheepishly. "Um, are you free on Friday night?" he asked. I nodded. "I am. Why?" Lance looked away with a small blush on his face. "You wanna go out for a movie on Friday night? I got an extra ticket." He said as he showed me two tickets

I blushed 50 shades of red and took the ticket from his hand. "Uh… s-sure…" I said. Lance smiled. "Thanks Sam. See ya." He said as he waved bye and walked home.

I stood there, blinking and trying to get my brain cells to work when Patty squealed.

"As expected of Ma'am Samantha!" she said. Taylor and Al nodded as they gave me a thumbs up. "Good work!" they said at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" I cried.

Everyone laughed. I pouted and hung my cyclone on my shoulder while popping a cola flavored lollipop in my mouth. "Well, I'm going home." I said. Taylor followed me back home, teasing me about me and Lance.

"Actually, I didn't know that you'll have a date so soon Sam."

I nearly choked on my lollipop. I coughed it out and glared at Taylor.

Taylor sweat dropped and muttered an apology, which I accepted. We reached my house. "Bye Sammy!" Taylor waved as she ran to her house. I waved bye and entered my house.

"I'm home." I said as I went inside. I looked around and found no one inside. "Big bro?" I called. "Hm, must be sleeping already. Lazy ass." I chuckled.

I took out my new cyclone and held it. I smiled and placed it inside the living room.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a glass of orange juice. I took a glass and poured some juice in it then drank from the carton. I wiped my mouth and placed the carton back inside the ref.

I turned on the tv and watched some shows. When I came to the local anime channel I found fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood showing. I smirked. "Maybe I'll watch some of this anime. After all, no harm done by it."

I watched the episodes and laughed my ass off in the funny parts. As I laughed my ass off, I heard the door bell ring. I turned off the tv. _"Strange. Big bro has a key of his own." _I thought. I took my Cyclone with me as I carefully walked to the front door.

I held my Cyclone near and opened the door carefully.

Standing there was a man with gold hair and gold eyes. I sigh. "Oh. Wait, who are you?" I asked. The man looked at me. "My name is Van Hohenheim. May I come in?" he asked. I nodded and lead him to the living room. I made him some coffee and he happily drank it.

"So, why are you here?" I asked. Hohenheim looked at me and sigh. "I was informed that you know of my son's secret." He said. I looked at Hohenheim. "I do." I said curtly. Hohenheim placed his cup on the table.

"I see. Are you willing to keep my son's secret?" he asked. I nodded. "Sure. I mean, we are friends." I said. Hohenheim seemed a bit surprised by this and nodded. "Well, alright then." He said.

I nodded. "Anything else you want to talk about?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. "Good! I thought that I would have to use my philosopher's stone at you!" I sweat dropped. _"This guy is too carefree." _I thought to myself.

"By the way, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you." I said. Hohenheim looked at me. "What is it?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why is it that you and Ed and Al are here? This is the other side of the gate." I said.

Hohenheim looked down. "Well, you see, after our battle with Father, we were suppose to go back to our normal lives. Instead, a huge alchemic reaction caused an explosion in Central. Me, Edward and Alphonse were called in central and by the time we got there, there was a huge transmutation circle on the floor. It looked more like a human transmutation circle so we tried to see who caused it. But when we touched it, we were transported here." He explained.

I blinked. "So you're meaning to say that you had no idea what that transmutation circle was?" I asked. Hohenheim nodded. I gave him a piece of paper and a pencil and placed it on the table.

"Can you draw it?" I asked. He nodded and started drawing the circle. When he finished, he handed it over to me. Yeah, it did look like a transmutation circle but there were a few more details. Overlapping Ed and Al's self-made transmutation circle, was a compass pointing North and South. Then there were three planets on the bottom, aligned with the compass.

I stood up. "I'll do my best to see what kind of circle this is." I said. Hohenheim looked a bit surprised. "Are you sure? This is a world without alchemy!" he said. I smirked.

"Alchemy or not, all you need to do is to figure out the meaning and equations right?" I asked. "True but me, Edward and Alphonse worked on the transmutation circle for months and we had no luck." Hohenheim admitted.

I smirked. "You don't know how to use a computer but I do. Don't worry! Just give me three to four days and I'll have the answer of your problems in a jiffy!" I said cheekily. Hohenheim looked astounded then sigh.

"Alright, suit yourself. Your principal did tell me you had a high IQ and can handle technology very well." Hohenheim said as he stood up. He exited my house and left me alone to stare at the transmutation circle.

"So it's the same transmutation circle. They can still use alchemy." I murmured.

I looked at the compass that pointed north and south. "North and South are opposite sides. And these three planets," I looked at the planets.

A few minutes later after working my brain off, I decided to give it a rest. "I don't care! Imma sleep now!" I said as I headed to my room.

After taking a bat, brushing my teeth, and changing into my pjs, I slumped into bed and placed my hand on my forehead. "Night people of the world." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, I want to know if you guys want to add some adventure in the story. If you want this to continue as a normal world with Ed and Al in it just review here! And if you don't want it to be like that and want Sam and Taylor to have some adventuring, review also!**

**Review, review, review! They are my only source of life!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All right! Before all of you bring pitchforks and possible Envy to kill me, *shudders* I have a good reason for not updating. It's everyone's worst nightmare and has two words in it!**

**SCHOOL. WORK.**

**Yeah, weird excuse. I'll try my best to update as fast as I can though! Oh yeah, I'm still deciding about the plot for adventure in this story. Should I use brotherhood or the original FMA? Review them after reading okay? Oh yeah, this is a filler chapter. inspired by the anime "High School of the Dead." **

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

"Boring…" I moaned as I banged my head in my desk. Taylor sigh at me. "Sam, another fifteen minutes then you'll be able to eat." She said. I groaned once more and looked outside the window to my left, just gazing at nothing in particular.

Fifteen minutes later, lunch came. I stood up and stretched my arms high up in the air. "Lunch here I come!" I announced as I took my new cyclone and used the curved hook to carry the loop in my lunch box.

Ed and Al nodded. "For once, Sam is actually right. English is pretty boring." Al admitted. I stared at him with a comical expression in my face. "What do you mean for the first time?" I asked him. Al just laughed nervously.

The four of us walked down the stairs leading to the gardens and found a nice table. "Let's eat!" I said as I opened my box. I inhaled the sweet smell of my box. "Ah, fried chicken. What will I do without you?" I said as I took a bite. "Yum!" I said.

Taylor opened her lunch box and revealed an exquisite rare blue lobster meal complete with seven separate sauces. Me, Ed, and Al, looked at her lunch then back at her. Then the lunch again, then at her.

"How come you get the good stuff?" Ed asked mournfully as he looked at his lunch. Al laughed. "Well, Taylor is pretty rich." He said. I shook my head. "Scratch that. She is EXTREMELY rich! She might be able to buy a whole city with half of her money!" I whispered.

Taylor looked at us. "No, with half my money I can buy at least the whole countries factories and industries." She corrected bluntly. I just stared at her.

"A-anyways, let's eat." I said. Ed and Al nodded. Through my meal, I took out a small carton of milk I had in my lunch box and poked the straw through it. I noticed a look of disgust that spread through Ed's face as I drank the milk.

"Ew, how can you drink that disgusting stuff?" Ed asked. I smirked and leaned in closer to his face, shoving the milk in his face. I saw Ed trying to get away from the milk carton. I leaned in closer until we were just an inch apart.

"G-get out of my face Sam!" Ed said as he pushed me. I laughed and shook the milk in front of him. "Okay then, I'll just buy something in the cafeteria." I said cheekily as I stood up and ran to cafeteria.

I began humming a little song when I heard a commotion in the front gate of the school. I noticed that there were three teachers freaking out. I decided to hide in the bushes and observe what was going on there.

My eyes grew wide and I was about to scream when I clasped my own mouth from doing so.

There, in the front gates, was a bloody body with pure white eyes trying to walk through the gate. The teachers were freaking.

"What should we do? I mean, I felt his pulse and nothing! It's like he's the walking dead!" Teacher Stupid (Carl) said. This is my first time seeing Teacher Stupid acting serious so I suppose that this isn't his crazy experiments like the mutant hamster he made us do last week.

Then something weird happened.

Our gym teacher, Miss Jones, walked up to the bloody body that was creating weird moans and sounds and stomped her foot in the ground. "Listen here, this is a school so get out!" she demanded. The body grabbed Miss Jones' arm and bit into it, hard.

"Aaah!" Miss Jones cried as she fell on her back. "Miss Jones!" Our music teacher, Ms. Lyra, cried. She walked up to Miss Jones, who wasn't moving. This terrified her.

"M-miss J-jones?" she asked fearfully as she slowly stretched her hand.

"Uaaa…" the body muttered. Miss Jones' body was now covered in gray color and blood was splattered all over her ripped clothes. Miss Lyra gave out a scream as she tried to stand up. The body grabbed Ms. Lyra's leg and bit into it, causing her to hold it in pain.

Teacher Boring (Luigi) was about to go save Ms. Lyra when Teacher Stupid stopped him. "Don't! Can't you see?! If you get bitten, you'll get infected with the disease!" he warned. "Well what sort of disease is this?!" Teacher Boring asked. "No time! We have to get the students out of here!"

I immediately stood up and ran back to the cafeteria table. Ed and Al noticed me. "Hey Sam! Look, Taylor had a— Sam? You okay?" Al asked. "No time! We have to get out of the school!" I panted. Ed tilted his head. "But why?"

_"Attention all students! An outbreak of an unknown virus had made its way through our campus! All of you are advised to take the back gate and escape to your houses! Students who see strange moving bodies that are gray and ripped are too avoid being bitten! Luigi? Luigi! No! STAY BACK! NOOOOOOO!"_

Ed looked at me. "What's going on Sam?" he asked. I grabbed my Cyclone and ran through the panicked students heading to the back door. "Sam!" Ed called. They appeared behind me, also running. "Listen, I don't know what's going on either! When I went to the cafeteria outside, I saw Teacher Carl saying that the disease is like causing people to die and attack humans!" I explained as I made a left from the stairs.

Taylor let out a scream and pointed in front of us. I looked at her direction and found Teacher Stupid and Boring's bodies, splattered with blood and ripped clothes heading towards us with pure white eyes. Ed and Al's eyes were filled with fear and confusion. "What the heck is that thing?!" Ed demanded.

I readied by Cyclone. "Anyway near my friends, you die." I said as I ran to it. "SAM!" Al called. I swung my Cyclone under Boring's chin and hit him upwards. I then tripped Stupid and smashed his head with my cyclone, causing blood to splatter at my uniform. I looked at Boring who was still walking towards me.

I kicked him and punched him in the face, causing his skull to crack. I panted heavily as I fell on my knees. I stared at my blood covered hands. "Sam?" Ed asked. I stood frozen. "I… killed… them…" I murmured. I made fists with my hands.

"Sam! There are more coming!" Taylor shouted as she pointed to the crowd of dead students coming for us. I looked around and found a near room. "Come on! It's the supplies room!" I said. We ran inside the room and blocked the door with chairs and tables.

I looked at the room. "My extra clothes should be here." I said. I turned to everyone. "Listen, we have to fight. Those things are not going to stop until they catch us. We have to find weapons and stuff to use to kill them, got that?" I asked.

Ed nodded. Al sigh. "Why is this happening?" he asked himself. I looked down. "I hope mom and dad are okay." Taylor whispered.

"That's why we're going to fight. We have to also find a way out of the school without anyone of those… things biting us. They bite you, you die, and you become one of them. Not exactly my idea of a fun life." I said as I hopped into my gym locker and took out blue shorts, a white shirt with pink long sleeves and brown combat boots. I wore white fingerless gloves and wrapped a black belt around my shorts.

"I'm going to change. We have to hurry." Ed and Al went to their lockers and Taylor and I did the same and changed into our extra clothes.

A few seconds later, everyone was dressed in casual clothes. Ed was wearing a white and red sweater with a flannel logo in the back, black pants and shoes while Al had a black sweatshirt with blue pants and rubber shoes. I tied my hair in a pony tail and placed a grape lollipop in my mouth. I slung my Cyclone on my shoulder.

"We need weapons for you guys." I said. Ed smirked. He took a baseball bat. "Will this do?" he asked. I nodded. "Al?" Al looked everywhere. I sigh and looked at everyone.

"No one tell anyone what you are about to see." I said. All of them tilted their heads in confusion. I took out a small bag from my gym locker and gave Al a pistol gun. All three of them gaped at me. Ed was about to ask a question when I shushed him. "Just use it. Al, just pull the click here and then pull the trigger. Easy as that." I explained as I placed a round of bullets in it.

"Each round has about 8 shots. I have three extra rounds but use them carefully. Aim at the legs so that would slow them down." I said. Ed looked at me. "You know a lot about these stuff." He said. I smiled. "It pays to watch High School of the Dead!" I said cheekily.

I gave Taylor another pistol. "It's just like Al's because they're twin pistols." I said. Taylor nodded. I gave both Al and Taylor a case for their guns and they clipped in on their belts.

I then slowly opened the window of the room and climbed down the ladder slowly. Al and Taylor followed along with Ed. We landed on the roof of the cafeteria. Taylor was about to scream when Al covered her mouth. I looked away with tears in my eyes.

The whole school was dead. Three students were being eaten right now and being turned into those things and now walking everywhere. I felt sick to my stomach and puked at the side of the roof. Ed walked to me, rubbing my back as I puked everything I had in me.

"Come on Sam, we have to find a place to hide." He said. I nodded and slowly stood up, wiping the vomit from my mouth. Taylor looked there and brought out a small piece of wood. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

She threw the wood at one of the thing's head. I looked at her like she was crazy. To my surprise, the thing didn't notice. Taylor smiled and took another piece of wood and threw it to the window beside the thing and broke the glass. The thing turned to the direction of the window and walked to it.

"I get it now!" Taylor exclaimed happily. "What is it?" Al asked. Taylor turned to us. "These things depend on sound as their source of direction. They can't feel or see but their sound perception is excellent." Taylor explained.

"But how are we so sure?" Ed asked. I stood up. "I'll go down and see if it's true." I said but Ed pushed me down. "I'll do it." He said as he stood up. I looked at him. "What? But!" I said. Ed shook his head. I looked down and nodded. Ed smiled a bit before jumping down.

I gulped and stared at Ed worriedly. "Brother will be alright." Al assured me. I sigh. _"I hope so." _I thought.

Ed looked around and raised his bat in case something would happen. A thing was approaching Ed and was facing him. I was about to move when Al stopped me. Ed closed his eyes, but nothing happened. The thing just past him. Ed noticed a small white shoe on the floor and took it. He threw it at the window to his right and broke it.

The noise attracted all the things as they headed towards that direction. Ed signaled us to come down and so we did. I ran to him and looked at the things. "I think it's fitting to call them zombies now." I said. Everyone nodded. "Let's go." Ed said.

We all ran silently through the court. I looked at everyone. "So what now?" I asked. Ed shrugged, Al tilted his head while Taylor was looking at the car. "Who knows how to drive?" she asked. I was about to raise my hand when Taylor forcefully placed it down.

"Sam, last time you drove a car, you nearly killed me." She said fearfully. I pouted and crossed my arms. Ed raised his eyebrow. I then noticed a zombie behind me. "Sam!" Ed called. I heard a gunshot. I turned to Al who shot the zombie in the head. AL smiled a bit I shook him vigorously.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! THE GUNSHOT COULD HAVE ATTRACTED A WHOLE BUNCH OF ZOMBIES!" I half whispered and shouted. Al's eyes were replaced with swirls as I finished shaking him.

Taylor sweat dropped.

"Come on, we have to find a way to get out of here and find a transportation thingy." Taylor said. I nodded and took out my cellphone, checking for bars. "Ugh, no use." I said as I dropped my head.

"We can't call for help anymore." Al said. I looked at Taylor. "We have to find a way to escape these things." I said. That's when a crowd of zombies appeared, walking towards us.

Al rubbed his head sheepishly. "We can't fight! We're outnumbered!" Taylor warned. I nodded and pointed at the fence. "Climb!" I said. We began climbing the fence when I felt a tug on my shoe. One zombie had my boot and was pulling me down forcefully. "Help!" I cried as I tried to hold on. Ed used his left leg to kick the zombie's face, making his let go of my shoe. "Thanks!"

We made it to the top of the fence and jumped over it. We landed safely on the ground and began running. "Where are we running too?!" I asked. Taylor looked at me. "To my family!" she replied.

"Why?" Ed asked. "We have an underground city especially for this town in case something like this would happen!" Taylor said. I stopped running and so did the others. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" I dead panned.

Four periods appeared on the air.

"Uh… it was suppose to be a secret?" Taylor asked. I found a zombie behind Taylor. "Duck!" Taylor did and I used my cyclone to kill it. "Phew," I said. "At any rate, we have to go!" Ed said.

We continued running until night fell. We rested at a nearby abandoned apartment on a building. We went inside, our weapons ready in case a zombie comes in. "Split into two groups." I whispered. Ed came with me while Al came with Taylor.

We checked all the rooms and no blood or bodies. We came back to the door entrance and found Al and Taylor waiting for us. "We checked the whole apartment and no bodies or blood. Maybe they evacuated." Al said.

I sigh and smiled. "Finally. Maybe we'll stay here for a while. We'll see if there are any weapons or food here then we'll go to another house." I said. Taylor raised her hand. "But… I feel sort of uncomfortable doing this to other people's homes…" she said as she fiddled with her fingers. Al nodded.

Me and Ed sigh. "Al, the world is ending. We have to learn how to survive." He said. I nodded in agreement to Ed. "Come on. We have to rest." I said.

I went into a girl's room. It was pretty neat and tidy. "Strange." I said as I raised my cyclone. I opened the closet and found a hand full of clothes. I gaped and took a small blue shoulder bag and closed the door. I undressed my clothes and wore a new outfit for the night. I wore a nice, sleeveless white gown that reached my knees.

I took out my ponytail and wore my hair tie as my bracelet for the time being. I then slipped into some white slippers and went out the room to the kitchen where everyone else was.

Taylor was wearing pink shirt and pink shorts. Ed was wearing a red shirt with black shorts while Al was wearing a regular brown shirt with blue shorts. When the two boys saw me, they both gaped. Taylor awed.

"You look so pretty Sammy!" Taylor said happily. I sigh and rubbed my head. "It is nice but I don't really like white." I said. I looked at Ed who had a slight blush on his cheeks. "What?" I asked. Ed turned away. "Nothing."

I sat down beside Al. "So what do we do? Even if we do find a way to escape, where should we go?" I asked Taylor. She looked down. "The underground city has a lot of supplies. If half the people are able to go there then the supplies should at least last for ten years or so."

I nodded and crossed my arms. That's when I heard a little girl crying outside. I stood up and ran to the balcony, followed by Ed. We looked down and found a little girl crying over a dead body. My eyes grew wide. "If she continues crying, then she'll attract the zombies!" Taylor said.

I went inside and quickly slipped on some blue pants. I took my cyclone and wore pink rubbed shoes. I jumped over the second floor and landed on the ground. Taylor looked at me. "I'll be fine. I'll take her!" I called.

I opened the metal gate slowly and ran as fast as I could. When I reached the house, a crowd of zombies were already gathering. I looked at the fence. I hopped on it and carefully walked to the crying girl.

A zombie appeared behind her. The girl shrieked but I smashed the zombie's head before it could lay a finger on the girl. "Hey, I'm Sam. What's your name?" I asked gently at the small girl. She had blonde hair and green eyes. "Laura." She replied. She looked at the body in front of her.

"Daddy…" she said as she started crying again. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Laura, if you create noise, those things might come. Do you want to survive?" I asked as I stood up and reached out my hand. She looked at me before nodding determinedly.

I pulled her up. Zombies were coming everywhere. "Damn, there's too many!" I said as I kicked a zombie away. "Sam! Behind you!" Laura warned. I looked behind me and kicked my leg upwards to stun the zombie.

I heard a few gunshots in the opposite direction. I looked behind me and saw Ed creating noise towards his place. He smirked. I smiled and watched as the zombies followed Ed's noise.

"Come on!" I said as I pulled Laura's hand. I ran as fast as I could to the apartment and Al and Taylor closed the metal doors. "You got her!" Al said. I nodded and headed outside. "Where are you going?" Laura asked me. I smiled at her. "To save a friend."

I jumped up from the fence and started running towards Ed, beating the zombies with my cyclone on my way. I jumped up and ran on the fence then climbed up the stairs to find Ed kicking a zombie in the gut.

"Sam!" Ed said. I ran to him and raised my cyclone at him. He ducked as I smashed a zombie's head. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded. I looked at him. "Please. Did you really think I'll let you fight alone?" I asked as I punched a zombie in the face.

Ed sigh.

"Sam, there's a zipline that connects our apartment to this place." Ed said. "We have to reach it. It's how I got here." I nodded and readied my cyclone. "Alright." I said. Both of us began to run towards the zipline, avoiding as much zombies as we can.

We finally reached it and took hold of the belt. We slung ourselves through the line. I smiled as we reached the house. "Jump!" Ed said. I let go of my belt and landed on the ground on my butt. "Ouch…" I said as I rubbed my sore butt.

"Sammy!" Taylor said as she hugged me. Laura appeared behind me, holding a small dog. "Is it okay to keep him?" she asked. I laughed. "Why not?" I asked. Ed stood up.

"We have to move. It won't be long before they try attacking this place next." Ed said. I nodded and stood up. "But what about Laura? How are we going to take her with us? We at least need some sort of car." I said.

Taylor sweated. "No, Sam. Sorry but you are not driving us. Laura needs to live long enough." She said. I pouted. "My driving isn't THAT bad." I muttered.

Ed looked at us. "I can drive." He said. I looked blankly at him. "But Ed how are you able to learn how to drive when you're so short?" I asked as I tilted my head at him.

"WHO ARE YOU—"

Al and Taylor quickly slapped their hands to Ed's mouth to stop him from shouting. All I heard was muffling sounds coming from Ed's mouth. I guess it would be better because I made out some nasty words Ed tried to shout at me. Laura was here, so thank goodness for that.

We all heard a growl. Everyone looked at me as I rubbed my head sheepishly. "Uh, I was… hungry?"

Taylor giggled and Al laughed. Ed stopped his rant and was panting. Laura stared at me with pleading eyes. "Sam, will mommy and daddy be okay?"

Everyone stopped. We all stared at the little girl. None of us answered her question. Hey, how are you suppose to tell a little girl all about the truth of what's going on right now? I would rather keep her innocence as long as she can.

Al kneeled down in front of Laura and gave her a smile. "We don't know Laura, but we'll do whatever it takes to bring your parents back okay? So try and stay strong for them too." He said. Laura, still being too young, nodded her head unsurely. The little dog she was holding began to bark towards the gate.

We all turned our heads towards the gate and found a bunch of zombies attempting to break it. I hurriedly grabbed a huge metal beam and placed it on the gate locks.

"Come on! We have to find a way out of here!" Ed shouted.

We all ran up the stairs and headed to the room. Ed and Al took some food and supplies while Taylor and I grabbed as much clothes as possible. Laura stood near the door, holding a frying pan in her hands. I stared at her blankly. "A frying pan?" I asked with a comical expression on my face. Laura nodded determinedly.

I stared at her before shaking my head. "Kids." I muttered before Ed came running inside the living room. "We found a street nearby. We could pass it but there is a tiny problem." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He grinned sheepishly. "We'll have to walk on the electric wires to pass through."

I stared at Ed before glowering over him. "WHAT THE HELL ED?! YOU WANT US TO GET ELECTROCUTED?!" I screamed at him. Ed towered me this time. "IT'S THE ONLY CHOICE WE HAVE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE BE MY GUEST!" A throbbing tickmark made its way to my forehead as cracked my knuckles.

"Are you actually shouting back?!" I threatened. Ed shrunk down. "Nope!" he squeaked.

"Sam! Ed!"

We turned our attention to the door and found zombies entering our room. Another scream was heard. Al and Taylor made their way to us, holding their guns. "Please don't tell me that there are zombies there too." I pleaded. Al and Taylor nodded. I groaned.

"Well, looks like this is the end." Ed said as he whacked a zombie. I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so." I muttered.

Ed looked at me. "But before we die, I want to do something." He said as he walked forward to me. I stared at him confusingly as he slowly inched his face forward me. I blushed as I realized what he was trying to do.

Our faced were only about a centimeter apart when I heard a loud ring. "Wait, ring?!"

**Edward's POV**

"WAAAH!"

The blonde headed boy quickly sat up, his face beated with sweat and his cheeks flushed with red. Alphonse came running in the room about a second later. "Brother! Are you okay?!" he asked as he stared at his brother's red face.

Ed blinked. "Y-yeah, just a dream." _'A nice one at that… Wait, what did I just say?!'_

A sly smile crept up Al's face. Ed knew that smile anywhere. "If you say so brother~" the sandy haired boy sang as he slowly hummed a tune as he went downstairs. A bad feeling tingled in Ed's spine as he jumped off his bed.

"AL! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

Al turned to his brother who had just ran out the room and stared at his brother. Still with a sly smile, Al just snickered. "Oh nothing! Just thinking about how many times I heard you call out Sam's name when you were sleeping~"

"Oh, well— WAIT! AL, WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I JUST DID WHAT IN MY SLEEP?! AL, YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT TELLING HER THAT RIGHT?! AL! YOU COME BACK HERE! AL?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh. My. Gate.**

**I am so so so super sorry for not updating! Really! Honest to heart! It's just that I'm so busy with school work, assignments, projects, friends, club activities and etc. Bah, you get the point.**

**And since I can't update as often as I could, this story will be on HIATUS for at least until August or September. Yeah, sad news. And just when I had a cool plot running in my coconut!**

**While I'm on hiatus, you guys can send me neat suggestions on the story. Maybe review them, but I highly suggest you PM me. **

**Again, I am so, so sorry. I didn't expect all my work to just come at me like a bomb and go all like 'Excuse me but you don't have time for fanfiction!' Seriously!**

**Once all my school work is cleared and gone, I'll update and whip up the first chapter of the plot! And if any of you people are BETA readers of stuff like that, PM me. My fanfic needs a lot of work if I'm going to make it appealing for you guys.**

**And well, that's enough from this crazy cookie. Sorry again guys.**

**~FireLily16**

**(P.S.= Oh yeah, when I update this story, I'll replace this announcement with the chapter.)**


End file.
